Mentally Yours
by Numia
Summary: Full Summary inside Because of his split personality, Naruto is sent to the Konoha Mental Institution. There, he becomes the victim of the sneaky, aggressive pyscopath: Uchiha Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Sixteen-year-old Uzumaki Naruto has a split personality which he calls, Kyuubi. When Kyuubi emerges he is very destructive, and uncontrollable. Because of this Naruto is sent to the Konoha Mental Hospital. During his stay there, Naruto seems to have caught the eye of the aloof sociopath, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto really begins to panic when Sasuke starts stalking him, to the point where Sasuke even sneaks into his room at night. Why won't Kyuubi help him, and will Naruto ever be at peace?

**Chapter One:**

There was no noise in the halls or building except for the occasional clicking of heals worn by the nurses. The hallway walls were bleak and stark white, and the smell of the place wasn't very good either. A long desk was placed in the lobby, behind it was a young, brown haired man in his early twenties. He was sitting behind the desk looking through some papers, and every once in a while he would scribble something down on a piece of paper.

The entrance doors opened causing the brown haired man to look up. A voluptuous, blonde women walked into the lobby. Her gold eyes searched the room, and landed on the front desk. As she walked up to the desk, a young boy that was standing behind her followed, clinging onto the women's green jacket.

"Good afternoon Iruka. How're you?" The lady ask, as she greeted her old student from college.

"I'm doing fine Tsunade-sensei." Iruka replied. He saw movement from behind Tsunade, "That must be Naruto-kun." He guessed.

Tsunade nodded, "He gets nervous when he goes into someplace new. He can't really feel safe unless Kyuubi says it's safe." She informed Iruka.

Iruka nodded, and walked out from behind the desk to greet Naruto. He bent over once he was in front of Naruto, "Hi Naruto-kun. I'm Iruka." He introduced himself, holding out a hand for Naruto to shake.

Naruto eyed the outstretched hand warily, and then bent over to sniff it. After a few minutes, Naruto finally spoke up, "Kyuubi says you're okay."

Iruka smiled, "Can you tell Kyuubi I'm grateful he accepted me?"

Naruto looked up at Iruka then nodded. He closed his eyes for a second, and then opened them back up. "Kyuubi says 'you're welcome', but he would like to be referred as 'Kyuubi-sama'." Naruto said quietly.

"Of course." Iruka smiled down at Naruto. "Now Naruto-kun, we should get you set up in a room." Iruka added.

"I'll bring his things tomorrow." Tsunade said. "Naruto, I have to go now. Be good, and try to keep Kyuubi at bay." She added, hugging Naruto. She waved goodbye before she walked out of the entrance doors.

Naruto watched her leave, and began to panic. Iruka took quick notice of this so he gave Naruto a hug. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sensei will visit you, and write you letters." This seemed to have relaxed Naruto a bit. "Now I'll show you toward your room." Iruka said, taking Naruto's hand and leading him down a hallway.

During their walk Iruka began to explain things to Naruto. "This hallway we're walking down leads to the living room. In the living room you can play cards, or watch TV." The two walked into the living room; no one was in there right now. "It's lunch time now." Iruka said. Naruto nodded his head in response.

"Speaking of lunch, all meals will be eaten in the cafeteria, unless you're in seclusion." Iruka explained. "I, or another nurse will come get you when it's time to eat. The door to the cafeteria is right there." He said, pointing to the door located down a hallway to the right of the living room.

Taking the left hallway, Iruka continued explaining things to Naruto. "This is the girls' dormitory." They took another left, "And this is the activity area which separates the boys' and girls' dormitories." They walked down the corridor, and Iruka pointed to each door on the way explaining what each room was. "This is the band room, it gives the kids something to do. This is a small library where you can come if you want to read, but no books can leave this room." They approached the last door, "This is the art room where you can draw, paint, or build with clay. Art classes are held three days a week, and you'll be with other people." Iruka said.

"I love to draw!" Naruto exclaimed, smiling brightly. His blue eyes light up with excitement.

Iruka smiled warmly at Naruto, "That's great Naruto-kun. What do you like to draw?" He asked.

Naruto beamed, "I love to draw foxes, and people. You wanna know what I'm gone draw once I have art?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Iruka chuckled, "What?" He asked pleasantly. Iruka was glad he was getting somewhere with Naruto.

"I'm gonna draw you!" Naruto answered. He was almost jumping up and down with excitement.

Iruka laughed, "Really? I'm flattered Naruto-kun." He said, still smiling at Naruto. "I can't wait to see it." Iruka added. Naruto beamed at Iruka, and Iruka took him down the boys' corridor. They came to a stop at the last door to in the hallway.

"This will be your room Naruto-kun." Iruka said. He opened the door to the small room. There was one window in the room, with bars covering it. There were two beds: One was neatly made, and obviously not used. While the other bed's covers were shred, and thrown all over the bed.

"You'll have a roommate Naruto. If you want I'll wait with you so you won't be alone." Iruka suggested.

Naruto nodded, inching closer to Iruka. Iruka sat down on Naruto's bed, and Naruto sat next to him. "There are still some things I need to explain to you Naruto." Iruka said. Naruto looked up at Iruka.

"Every Saturday, the patients are allowed outside for a walk. However, going outside is privilege, not a right. You have to be good in order to go outside." Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

Iruka ruffled Naruto's blond, spiky hair, "Upstairs is off limits Naruto. Don't go up there. Upstairs if where you go if you are really bad. Okay?" Naruto nodded his head again.

"I'll be very good. Just for you Iruka-nii-chan!" Naruto smiled and hugged Iruka around the waist.

Iruka smiled and hugged the boy back, but his head perked up when he heard a thunder of footsteps. "Looks like everyone is done eating." He said. Naruto's eyes widen, and his hold around Iruka's waist tightened.

The room door flew open, causing Naruto to squeak. Iruka patted the boy's head in reassurance. A teenage boy walked into the room. He had shaggy brown hair, on his face were two upside down triangles, and when he noticed Iruka he smiled showing off his canine like teeth.

"Doctor Iruka! What a surprise!" The boy laughed, and his gaze fell on Naruto. "Who's the new kid? "He asked jumping onto his torn up bed.

"Good afternoon Kiba. This is Naruto, he'll be your new roommate." Iruka said pleasantly. Iruka looked down at Naruto, "Naruto this is Kiba."

Kiba walked over to Naruto's side of the room, and sniffed. "You seem alright." He said. Kiba looked over at Iruka, "Why is he in here?" He asked.

Iruka sighed, "He's like Gaara." He informed. Kiba nodded in response, and Naruto still hugged Iruka's waist tightly. "Hold out your hand to Naruto, Kiba." Iruka ordered.

Kiba did as told, and Naruto moved a little so he could sniff Kiba's hand. Naruto conversed with Kyuubi for a few minutes, "Kyuubi says you reek of dog. But he can begin to trust you, and he wants you to address him as Kyuubi-sama if you talk about him." Naruto said.

Kiba nodded. He knew better then to mess with a split personality. They could be real scary, take Gaara for an example. Iruka smiled softly at the two, and was glad nothing bad happened. Kiba was reckless, and wild. Plus, Iruka hasn't seen Kyuubi come out yet, and didn't know how destructive Kyuubi was.

Iruka looked down at his watch, "Well, I have to go now. Kiba show Naruto where to go and what to do." Iruka walked to the door. "I'll see you later Naruto. Kiba," Iruka started, "if Naruo wants to see me, show him where my office is."

Kiba mock saluted Iruka as he left, and then turned to Naruto. "Okay Naruto, I'll show you the ropes now." Kiba grinned. He noticed that Naruto was grasping the sheets of the bed so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "Hey! Hey! Calm down Naru-chan. I ain't gonna hurt you. I'm gonna help you get adjusted." Naruto relaxed a bit. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. If you feel uncomfortable around anyone just tell me. Okay?" Kiba asked.

Naruto gave Kiba a small smile, and nodded. Kiba grinned a toothy grin, and jumped back onto his worn bed. "Well, Naru-chan, we have a fifteen minute quiet time after lunch, and we have about seven minutes left. I guess I'll explain things Iruka didn't." Kiba said.

"Firstly, once this quiet time is over we go out into the living room. Secondly, we are given pills to take. Though, I have no clue why, because they don't help us get better or anything. However, you should just take them, because once you pop the pills into your mouth, they make you lift up your tongue to see if you actually swallowed them."

Naruto looked at Kiba, "Why do they give pills that don't work?" He asked quietly.

Kiba sighed, "I think that the pills might make us settle down so we don't get rowdy." He explained. "Thirdly, If you don't take the pills, they put you in seclusion and force you to take them."

"What's seclusion?" Naruto asked.

"Seclusion is the area upstairs. They put you in a all white room, and make you sit there for one whole day, or longer. These doctors have no brains. Only Iruka disagrees with the seclusion chamber. He says that it will make the patient really go insane. And I believe him." Kiba said.

He continued, "Next, we all just chill in the living room. Occasionally, some of the other patients leave for their therapy sessions." Kiba informed. "Then around five O'clock we go to dinner. We're there for about an hour and then we get more pills. Then we just hang out in the living room until we have to go back to our rooms. They turn out the lights at nine-thirty, and during the night they have regular room checks."

Naruto nodded taking in all of the information. Naruto turned his head towards the door when he heard footsteps. Kiba looked up from his curled position on his bed, "Looks like it's time to go. C'mon Naruto." He said, jumping up and walking towards the door.

Naruto shyly followed after Kiba, and grasped Kibas's arm. Kiba patted Naruto on the head, and lead him to the living room. They neared the living area, and Naruto could hear small voices of the other patients. As they walked onto the carpeted area, Kiba let out a sharp howl. It caused everyone to look his way. One girl who was sitting on the floor next to the armchair jumped at the noise.

Another girl, with long pale blonde hair, looked at Kiba. "Kiba don't howl, you're scaring Hinata." She scolded.

Kiba made a whining noise like a dog, and crawled across the floor towards the jumpy girl: Hinata. He nuzzled her shoulder in an apology. She gave him a small, shy smile and patted his head. Kiba curled up next to her, and raised his head. "Hey guys, that boy there," he pointed at Naruto who stood deadly still, "is Naruto. Naruto this is everybody." Kiba introduced, still grinning.

"Kiba, be proper!" The blonde hair girl scolded him again. She turned to Naruto, and smiled sweetly at him, "Hello Naruto. I'm Ino." She said, and gestured for him to sit next to her.

Naruto slowly sat down next to Ino, but before he sat completely down he sniffed her hair. Once he sat down he said, "Kyuubi thinks you smell good." Ino blushed at the comment, but looked confused at the name Kyuubi.

"He's like Gaara." Kiba suddenly said. Everyone nodded in understanding. "However, if you talk about Kyuubi-sama, make sure you add the 'sama'." Kiba added. Everyone nodded again.

Ino looked at Naruto, "Here I'll introduce everyone." She pointed to the guy sitting in the armchair, "That's Shino, he doesn't talk much, but he's okay." You couldn't tell if Shino was looking at Naruto, because he wore sunglasses. Ino pointed to the girl next to Kiba, "That's Hinata. She's shy, and gets frightened at nearly everything, so try not to do anything loud, or surprising around her. This bum," Ino continued, slapping the leg of the boy who was currently dozing on the couch, "is Shikamau. He has a dysfunctional perception of reality. That just basically means he likes daydreaming a lot."

Naruto greeted everyone of them with a smile, and slightly sniffed the air around the person. Ino pointed to another person, a girl, who sat in front of the TV. "That's Tenten. She has an eating disorder, as do I, and she likes sharp and pointy objects." Ino seemed to be pretty proud of her disorder. The boy sitting next to Tenten was next in line. "That's Chouji. He eats too much," she leaned over to whisper in Naruto's ear, "whatever you do don't call him fat, he'll go berserk."

There was a boy laying on the carpet that was the only one not introduced. He had short, shiny black hair that flipped out at the ends. He sat up a bit and smiled at Naruto, and then he laid back down. "That's Lee. He's a sweet kid really. He's in here because he used to cut himself all over his arms, note the bandages, and we think he had ADHD." Ino explained. "Don't challenge Lee in a competition of any kind, he gets really competitive."

"There are more people then this here. They probably have therapy session now." Ino said.

There were faint footsteps that neared the living room, and a boy walked in. He had slightly spiky red hair, and light green eyes. Above one eye he had the Kanji meaning 'love' in red, and his eyes were darkly rimmed. He stepped onto the carpet, and shuffled over to the slightly dozing Lee.

"That's Gaara." Ino whispered. "He very antisocial. Usually he doesn't let anyone near him, not even his brother or sister when they come to visit him. The only person he'll let near him, is Lee." She said.

Sure enough, Gaara stood above Lee, and lowered himself until he was laying on top of Lee. Lee opened his eyes halfway, and smiled at Gaara. Gaara laid his head on Lee's chest, turning his head away from the group of people. Lee raised a hand and started playing with strands of Gaara's hair.

"Gaara is like you Naruto." Kiba started. "He also has a split personality."

Gaara turned his head to look at Naruto when he heard what Kiba said. Naruto and Gaara stared at each other for a while. All that while everyone else held their breath. Finally, both Naruto and Gaara nodded at each other. Gaara returned to his previous position, and Naruto just smiled slightly. Everyone mentally sighed in relief.

"Medicine time!" A voice sang from the hall. Ino groaned when she heard the voice, as did some others. A nurse walked into the room pushing a cart that was filled tiny cups of pills, and cups of water. The nurse stopped, and flipped her long pink hair behind her shoulder, "You guys know the drill, when I call your name come get your pills."

The nurse took out a clipboard, but before she called out any names she noticed Gaara and Lee. "Gaara, Lee, you can't do that. How many times do I have to tell you!" She yelled.

Ino turned her head to look at the nurse, "Shut up Forehead! Leave them alone, or do you want Shukaku-sama to come out _again_!"

"Ino, lose the attitude or I'll have you in seclusion again!" The nurse yelled back at her. "Aburame Shino!" The nurse called out. Shino silently rose from his from the chair and walked over to the nurse. She handed him a tiny cup of pills, and a paper cup of water. He popped the pills into his mouth, and drank some water. "Open." Sakura ordered. Shino opened his mouth, and lifted his tongue. "Very good." She commented.

"Akimichi Chouji!" She called next. The list went on alphabetically, until she reached one name. "Sasuke is in seclusion again?" She sighed. "Poor Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto went up and followed what everyone else did. Finally, Ino went up and got her medicine.

"Who's Sasuke?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Mostly everyone's eyes widen, and Ino was the first to speak up. "Uchiha Sasuke. You don't want to get close to him Naruto. He really _is _insane." She warned. "Stay clear of him."

Naruto looked confused, but he dropped it. For the next few hours they all sat in the living room. They began a card game; Lee wanted to play but nobody let him. Lee got scary when he was in a competition. Lee began to sulk, but Gaara just snuggled up to him calming him down.

Naruto was the middle of playing Crazy Eights with Chouji, Ino, and Kiba, when Iruka walked into the room. "Naruto, can you come with me please?" He smiled at Naruto.

Naruto smiled, and bounded up to hug Iruka. Iruka smiled at him and hugged back. "It's time for your therapy session Naruto." He said. He led Naruto down the hallway that led to the entrance of the building. However, they stopped in front of a door and walked into the room. "This is my office Naruto." Iruka mentioned.

Iruka gestured for Naruto to take a seat in the comfy chair as he sat in another chair. Iruka took out a clipboard and a pen, "So Naruto-kun how do you like this place so far?" He asked.

Naruto who was swinging his legs back-and-forth looked up at Iruka, "It's okay. People are really nice to me, and tell me what's going on and things like that." Iruka nodded, and scribbled something on the clipboard.

"How does Kyuubi-sama like it?" He asked.

Naruto bit his lip, "Kyuubi thinks the Kiba and the others are okay, and he trusts you. However, he doesn't like the idea of being put in places like these." Naruto said.

Iruka wrote another note down, "I see. Why doesn't Kyuubi-sama like the idea of being here?"

"Kyuubi knows that I'm not crazy. So he knows that I shouldn't be here." Naruto responded.

"I also know you are not crazy Naruto." Iruka said. "It's just the matter of trying to keep Kyuubi-sama from hurting people."

"Kyuubi only hurts people who he thinks is dangerous to me!" Naruto protested. "He only wants to protect me! And he does!" Tears gathered at the corners of Naruto's eyes. "I'm thankful for him. He protects me against people I can't protect myself from." The tears began to fall. "People said I go to these places so they could get rid of Kyuubi, but I don't want him to go." Naruto snuffled.

Iruka got up off his chair, and walked over to Naruto. He knelt on the floor in front of Naruto, and hugged him. "It's okay Naruto. I'm not trying to get rid of Kyuubi-sama, I just want to know why he does what he does. I just want to understand him and you." Iruka explained.

Naruto hugged Iruka back, and cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." Naruto apologized.

"Don't apologize Naruto. You did nothing wrong." Iruka said. Iruka sat back down in his chair. "So, Naruto is there anything you wish to talk about?" Iruka asked.

Naruto hummed for a bit as he thought of what to talk about. He gazed around the room, "Do you live here Iruka-nii-chan?" He asked.

Iruka chuckled, "No. Though I do spend most of my time here." He said. "We have ten more minutes Naruto before you go back, is there anything else you wish to ask or talk about?"

"Can I stay here with you?" Naruto asked and began to swing his legs back-and-forth again.

Iruka smiled sadly at Naruto, "I'm sorry Naruto, but you can't live here. Where would you sleep?" Iruka said.

"I could sleep on the floor." Naruto started. "I wouldn't mind."

"I would." Iruka said. "I can't have you sleep on the floor, it would be very uncomfortable. Besides, I barely leave this building Naruto, so you could probably find me easily." Iruka added.

"Okay." Naruto sighed crestfallenly. Then a smile was back on his face in a flash, "You have to come visit me Iruka-nii-chan. You could come draw with me and everything!" Naruto exclaimed.

Iruka nodded, "That I'll do." Iruka was about to say something when a knock at his office door. "Come in." He said.

The door opened revealing a tall, weird looking man. He had messy silver hair that grew in an odd angle. Some of the bangs from his hair covered one of his eyes completely. He had a very handsome face which made one wonder why he wasn't an actor or something like that.

The man walked into the room, "Yo, 'Ruka." He greeted happily. His visible eyes curved upwards when a blush appeared on Iruka's scarred face.

"Hatake-san." Iruka bowed towards the man. "What brings you have here?" He asked.

"Do really have to be so formal Ruka-chan?" Kakashi asked. Iruka blushed again at the nickname. Kakashi looked down at Naruto, "Oh, so this is Uzumaki Naruto huh?" He asked.

Iruka nodded, "Yes, and he seems to be doing very well for his first day." Iruka noticed that Naruto was slightly uncomfortable around Kakashi. "Don't worry Naruto, Kakashi-san won't do anything to you. He is the owner of this place, and the top doctor here." Iruka explained.

"Are you sure he won't do anything?" Naruto asked. "Kyuubi says I should be wary of him." He added.

Iruka laughed softly, "I'm sure. And if he does do anything weird, or begins to bother you just tell me. I'll put him in his place." Iruka said, smiling at Naruto.

"You wound me Iruka with you lack of trust in me." Kakashi said dramatically as he placed a hand over his heart.

Iruka let out a frustrated sigh, and bopped Kakashi in the head. "Stop it. You're acting like Gai-san, and we certainly don't need another of him." Iruka scolded. Naruto tried to stifle his laughter by covering his mouth with his hand. However, that didn't help and soon Naruto burst out in fits of giggles.

Kakashi pouted at Iruka, who had joined Naruto in giggling at Kakashi, and rubbed the back of his sore head. "I just came by to tell you something important, and I get hit on the head." Kakashi whined.

Iruka stopped his giggling, "Something important? Well, what is it?" He asked.

Kakashi sighed, "No kiss to make me feel better?" Iruka glared. Kakashi knew better and gave up, "Fine. Fine. I'll tell you." Kakashi put on a serious face, "Sasuke has escaped from seclusion again." He said.

Iruka sighed, "Who was on guard duty?" He asked. Hearing that Sasuke escaped _again _didn't surprise Iruka. Sasuke was a master at sneaking and escaping from this place. Even when Kakashi upped the security.

"Anko. If I were you I would avoid her for a while. She's pretty pissed." Kakashi said. Anko would be pissed. No one ever escaped from Anko, and no one ever tried.

"I see." Iruka said. "I'll be on the look out for him then." Iruka saw Naruto shift in the corner of his eye. "Kakashi-san, since Sasuke is out wandering, why don't you escort Naruto back to the living room." Iruka suggested. "I have to finish some notes." He said, placing his clipboard on his desk.

"Naruto you're going to go with Kakashi-san for awhile. If he starts to tease you tell me about okay?" Iruka said. Naruto nodded, and followed Kakashi out of Iruka's office.

Iruka watched them walk down the hallway from his door. Once they turned the corner he walked back into his room, and closed the door behind. His eyes were closed as he felt a headache coming on.

"My, my, my. That new kid sure is a cutie." The new voice caused Iruka to gasp and open his eyes in a flash.

"Sasuke!" Iruka shouted in surprise. There sitting in Iruka's chair behind his deck was a young man. He had propped his head up with his hand, and was smirking at Iruka. In his free hand he heald the small picture of Naruto that was currently attached to the clipboard. The young man had creamy pale skin that contrasted with his dark hair, and eyes. His hair was black with long bangs in the front, and it spiked out in the back. His eyes were pitch black, and held a glint of mischief in them.

"Sasuke, where were you?" Iruka demanded to know.

Sasuke looked back at the picture of Naruto, and licked his lips. "I've been about everywhere today. I'm glad you guys finally got me a 'welcome back' present." He purred fingering the picture of Naruto.

Iruka sighed, "You are not to go near him Sasuke." Iruka said harshly. "If you go near him, _I'll _personally see to your punishment." You knew you were in deep trouble when Iruka said that. No one in their right, or insane mind would want Iruka to see to their punishment.

Sasuke, however, was different, "Oh." He raised an eyebrow. "Well, if can't go near him then you wouldn't mind if I took this picture of him?" Sasuke asked. "I do get very lonely in seclusion." He smirked.

Iruka scowled, "Fine. You can keep the picture if you want. Just don't go near him." Iruka motioned for Sasuke to get up. "Right now I'm taking you back to Hatake-san." He added.

"Ah, Kakashi. How is he doing Iruka? I haven't seen him since last month. Did you two do it yet?" Sasuke asked, causing Iruka to blush. "Ah, I see you haven't. He isn't going to wait forever Iruka. You better start letting up, or else he'll find someone new." This causing Iruka's eyes adapted a sad look in them. "Plus, you know he swings both ways. You wouldn't want him to turn to…Rin, would you?"

Iruka's eyes widen at this, and he could almost feel tears beginning to form. Rin was one of the nurses here, and it was known that she loved Kakashi. Iruka didn't know Kakashi's feeling for Rin, but he had heard that they had a history together. Something clicked in Iruka's mind, and caused his eyes to harden. "Shut up Sasuke! Stop your mind games!" He shouted, roughly grabbing Sasuke's upper arm, and dragging him out the door.

Sasuke chuckled darkly, "I'm playing mind games? Come now Iruka, you know what I say is true." He said calmly.

Iruka slowed their pace as they walked down the hallway, but kept a firm grip on Sasuke. "I know Sasuke. I don't need you to point it out to me. I just want to make sure that Kakashi-san just doesn't want sex." He explained.

"You are so lucky Umino-san, for you have someone who loves you. While I, lonely Uchiha Sasuke, has no one." Sasuke said dramatically, and looked at the picture of Naruto.

"I warned you before Uchiha. Don't even think about it." Iruka warned. "Besides, even if I did let you near Naruto, and he did accept you it wouldn't work." Iruka added.

"Oh? Do explain Iruka." Sasuke said.

"Even if I do think bonding is good for people in here, relationships are not allowed. I, however, disagree with this as it is helping Gaara and Lee. However, if you and Naruto were together; there is no doubt in my mind you would get him to have sex with you. Because you are eighteen, and he is sixteen that is considered statutory rape." Iruka explained.

Sasuke mock pouted, "Oh, you would turn me in?" Sasuke asked. "I thought you liked me Iruka." He said.

Iruka let out a frustrated sigh again. His headache was turning into a migraine. "Enough Sasuke." He ordered.

They turned down the hallway that led to the living room. Iruka thought it would be safe now considering it was dinner time. However, when they neared the living room the others were just filing into the cafeteria. And that is when the commotion started.

All eyes turned to Sasuke. Some were petrified, some were curious, and others didn't really care. Sasuke's eyes however, landed on one person. The blond head of Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke's eyes lit up with lust, and a full blown smirk appeared on his face. Sasuke twisted his captive arm so it painfully twisted Iruka's as well. Iruka's gripped faltered a bit, and Sasuke took his chance.

He dashed towards Naruto, and he could hear Iruka yelling to the other nurses. Sasuke ignored them, and tackled Naruto towards the ground. He immediately began attacking Naruto's neck with kisses, nips, and bites. He was marking Naruto as his.

Naruto was frightened beyond belief, and started yelling, and screaming. "Kyuubi! Help! Iruka! Kiba!" He started thrashing around, and tears began to fall from his eyes.

Sasuke was suddenly tackled unexpectedly by Gaara. However, Gaara was not himself. He was Shukaku-sama now. Gaara started growling at Sasuke, and tried to hold him back from Naruto. Iruka at this time finally got some nurses to the living room, and had ran to Naruto's side.

Ibiki, Anko, and Kakashi had taken hold of Sasuke. Gaara was still Shukaku at the time until Lee came over, and pulled Gaara to his chest. Iruka picked up a sobbing Naruto bridal style, and Naruto cried into Iruka's neck.

"All of you to the cafeteria. Once you're done eating take your pills, and go directly to your rooms. No arguments." Iruka ordered. "Someone bring dinner to my office, Naruto will be in there with me. I'll need his pills also." With that order given, Iruka stomped to his office, still carrying a wailing Naruto.

"That's two weeks in confinement for you Sasuke." Kakashi said, letting Ibiki. Anko, and Asuma take Sasuke upstairs.

Sasuke had a few things to say first, "He's marked!" He yelled. "He's mine! If I find out anyone had touched, I'll disembowel that person personally!" He shouted and let out insane laughter as he was carried up the stairwell.

-----------------------------------------End chapter One---------------------

That took forever to write. I love the fan fiction when the characters are in mental wards. They get a lot of reviews too. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I had fun writing Sasuke's parts. I love making him insane.

**One thing: **Lee's hairstyle looks like his hair when he first became a genin.

Please review. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed as are flames. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mentally Yours Chapter Two:**

Naruto was being gently rocked back and forth as he sat on Iruka's lap. Iruka was humming a small calming tune, and was really surprised that a sixteen year-old boy could very light. Naruto had stopped crying a few minutes ago, but he was still clearly upset. He would hic-up every now and then. Shizune had dropped off Naruto's pills, and food a few minutes ago. She also informed Iruka that all the other kids were safely in their rooms.

"Naruto," Iruka started, "you should eat something." He said.

"Why?" Naruto asked in a whisper. "Why didn't he help me?" Another whisper.

"Naruto, are you talking about Kyuubi-sama?" Iruka asked.

Naruto nodded, "He always used to help. But he didn't do anything." He sobbed. "He won't talk to me either. He just keeps laughing when I ask why." Naruo informed Iruka. "Iruka onii-chan, can I stay here tonight?" Naruto asked.

Iruka smiled, "You can stay until you fall asleep. Okay?" Naruto nodded.

Naruto was already feeling tired; when he cried he usually got tired afterwards. "Can you hum that song again?" He asked in a whisper as his eyes drooped.

Iruka nodded, and began humming the lullaby his mother used to sing to him. Naruto was asleep in a matter of minutes. Iruka smiled when he saw how peaceful Naruto looked when he was asleep. Iruka lifted Naruto up bridal style once more. Iruka carried him down towards his room. When he opened the door Kiba's head shot up, and he growled. He stopped, however, when he smelt the familiar scent of Iruka and Naruto.

"He just shaken up a bit Kiba. He'll be alright." Iruka informed.

Kiba looked sadly at Naruto, "I should've been there." He whispered. "But I was already in the cafeteria when the commotion started." Kiba sighed, "Now the fucked up Uchiha marked him."

"It's not your fault Kiba. As you said, you were already in the cafeteria when it happened." Iruka said softly.

"Yeah, but I told him I would protect him." Kiba growled softly. "He won't trust me now."

"He will." Iruka said. "He doesn't blame anybody. Now go to sleep Kiba. I have some unfinished business with Uchiha Sasuke."

Kiba nodded and smirked, "Give him Hell Iruka."

Irua gently closed the room door as he walked out. He silently walked down the hallway towards the stairwell that led upstairs. Before he could reach the stairwell he was stopped by Sakura, the pink haired nurse Ino dubbed: 'Forehead'.

"Iruka-sempai, I was just doing checks and I found Lee in Gaara's room again." She said.

"Just leave them be, Sakura. The bonding is helping them." Iruka said.

"But it's against the rules." She muttered.

"Forget the rules Sakura, and continue your checks." Iruka sighed, and began stomping up the stairs. Sakura just nodded, and continued her job. Iruka walked down the long hallway of the seclusion area. He came to the last, heavily guarded room, and he saw Ibiki, Anko, Asuma, and Kurenai guarding the room.

"Good evening everyone." Iruka greeted. He stopped in front of the door that led to the room in which Sasuke was placed. "I'm going in there." He said as he unlocked the door.

"I'll go get Kakashi, because God knows you'll beat Sasuke to a pulp." Kurenai said, and walked towards the staircase.

Iruka entered the white room, and stomped over to the figure who was in the corner of the room. Sasuke was gazing lovingly at the picture of Naruto Iruka let him have. Sasuke would occasionally kiss the picture, and he continuously stroked it with his fingers.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I see they don't even bother to put you in a straight jacket anymore." Iruka said. Sasuke looked up, and smirked at Iruka.

"Good evening doctor. How are you this fine, fine, evening?" He asked; he was still stroking the picture.

"Pissed." Iruka said angrily. "And you are going to be very sore this 'fine, fine evening.'" Iruka hissed.

"I'm already sore Dr. Umino." Sasuke grinned evilly. He spread his legs apart, "Down there." He laughed.

Iruka scowled, and picked Sasuke up by his shirt; he then slammed him against the wall. "You are to stay away from him! I warned you Sasuke!" Iruka whispered harshly to Sasuke.

Sasuke was still smirking, "Iruka. Iruka. You didn't mention when I couldn't stay away from him." Sasuke informed.

Iruka slammed Sasuke against the wall again, "Don't play that game with me Sasuke! You _will _stay away from him. He is already scarred enough, and he doesn't need your perversion to add more." Iruka said.

"Iruka that's enough." A voice called from the door. Iruka turned around to see Kakashi standing there. "Come on, leave him be."

Iruka slammed Sasuke into the wall one last time, and left with Kakashi. Kakashi led the fuming Iruka down to his (Kakashi's) office. Once in there, Kakashi made Iruka sit down in the chair facing the desk. Kakashi sat down behind his desk. "You need to calm down Iruka. Don't take your anger out on Sasuke. We're all very angry at him now." Kakashi started.

Iruka looked depressed know, "I guess I should apologize." He said. "I really don't know my own strength." He added.

Kakashi looked at Iruka, "Don't apologize. It'll go right to Sasuke's head, and inflate his ego." Kakashi said. "As for your strength, I knew Tsunade had monstrous strength. I just didn't think she would pass it down to you." Kakashi said.

"I'm sorry." Iruka said quietly and lowered his head.

Kakashi got up; he stood in front of Iruka, and lifted his head up. "Don't be Iruka. You know I love every little part of you. You should know that by now." Kakashi smiled.

Iruka blushed, and gave a shy smile. "I knew, but I just wasn't sure."

Kakashi stroked Iruka's cheek, "Iruka-chan, would you like to go on a date with?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka blushed brighter, "Sure." He agreed quietly. Kakashi smiled brightly on the outside, but on the inside he was doing a victory dance.

-------------------------------Scene Break-------------

The clock on the wall in the small room ticked annoyingly, and Kiba wanted to tear it off the wall. Kiba was awake for a reason: He was watching out for Naruto. Kiba didn't want anything else to happen to Naruto. However, Kiba was working against the pills. So right now he was very tired, and his body just wanted sleep. But Kiba was stubborn and refused to sleep.

That didn't last long as Kiba was snoring a minute later. A few minutes after Kiba fell asleep the room door slowly opened, and silently clicked shut. A tall figure hidden by the shadows walked in between the two beds, and turned to face Naruto's. The tall figure crawled onto the bed making it dip under his weight. He slinked over to Naruto's body, crawled under the covers and snuggled up to Naruto.

The movement caused Naruto to stir a bit, but he ignored it and tried to go back to sleep. However, when Naruto felt something wrap around his waist he started to panic. Since he was now fully awake he rolled over to see what was behind. When Naruto saw who was behind he let out a earsplitting scream. It was the creepy guy who attacked him earlier.

Sasuke opened his eyes, and gazed into Naruto's. " Hello Poppet." He greeted with a smirk.

Naruto pushed Sasuke off his bed, and ran towards the door. Sasuke tried to get up to stopped Naruto from leaving, but he was tackled by the now fully awakened, growling Kiba. They wrestled for a bit until Kiba came out on top. By this time, Naruto was running down the hallway.

"I'll do it Sasuke." Kiba growled. "Don't you dare go near him!" He warned.

Sasuke smirked, "You wouldn't do it Kiba. You'll know what I'll do to you if you do."

Kiba smirked back at Sasuke, and let out a sharp, loud howl. That howl caught the attention of the nurse doing the checks. Though, that nurse was all the way down the hall which gave Sasuke plenty of time to pummel Kiba until he was knocked out. Sasuke slipped out of the doorway, and went on the hunt for his prey.

Meanwhile, Naruto was running blindly down the hallways. He was too frightened to scream, and didn't have any breath left to use. Naruto rounded the corner that led to Iruka's office, but he bumped into some one. Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto gasped. He then pushed Sasuke back, and continued to run down the hallway to Iruka's office. Sasuke, though, grabbed Naruto around the waist. Sasuke hoisted Naruto over his shoulder. Naruto started flailing his arms hitting Sasuke's back. But Sasuke refused to let go.

"It's best if you just cooperate Naru-chan." Sasuke advised.

Sasuke heard rushed footsteps coming down the hallway, and he started to slink away. He snuck his way into the art room with a flailing, screaming Naruto. Sasuke closed the room door, and laid Naruto on the floor. Naruto tired to get past Sasuke, but Sasuke held him back. Sasuke took out some gum he bought early when he escaped, and popped it in his mouth. He chewed it for a while, took it out of his mouth, and stuffed it into the keyhole.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Naruto wailed frantically. He tried to scratch Sasuke, or anything else to get free.

Sasuke patted Naruto on the head, "Sorry Naru-chan, but I can't do that." He said.

Naruto swatted Sasuke's hand away, "Don't touch me!" He shouted. "Let me go!" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke, however, got distracted when he decided to barricade the door with tables. Once he was done Sasuke focused his attention the quivering Naruto. When Sasuke advanced on Naruto, Naruto retaliated by kicking Sasuke in the leg.

Sasuke _tried _to pout, "Everyone is abusing me today. I wonder why?"

"I hate you!" Naruto shouted. "You hurt me, and scared me! I hate you!" He continued shouting. "Iruka and the others will get in, and take you away again." Naruto said.

Sasuke chuckled, "No, I don't think so." He said as he took out the art room key form his pocket. "They'll have to fin the spare key first. Then they'll have to try to the key through the bubblegum lock. Finally, they'll have to get past my barricade." Sasuke grinned like a madman.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "You're lucky Kyuubi doesn't come out. He would kick your ass." Naruto huffed.

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke repeated. "Oh, I see. You're like Gaara." Sasuke gripped Naruto's chin, "Maybe Kyuubi doesn't come out because he likes me." Sasuke suggested. "You should ask him." Sasuke said.

Naruto bit Sasuke's thumb as it skimmed over his (Naruto's) chapped lips. "Stay away from me!" Naruto commanded. Naruto sat down in a corner far away from Sasuke. He pulled his knees up to his chest, and hugged them. Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke though.

There was a sudden jiggling of the doorknob, and a frantic voice from the other side could be heard. "Naruto! Are you in there?" It called.

Naruto recognized the voice as Iruka's. Naruto's head perked up, "I…mmmph!" His voice was cut off when a hand covered his mouth.

Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, "Keep quite little Naru-chan. I wouldn't want them to know you're in here." He chuckled softly.

Naruto tried to wiggle his way out of Sasuke grip, but no avail. The door was kicked open by Iruka with his monstrous strength. "UCHIHA SASUKE!" He yelled. "Let Naruto go!" He ordered. Other nurses filled into the room behind Iruka.

"I didn't harm him." Sasuke mentioned as he stood up. His grip on Naruto was firm. "All I wanted to do was spend time with my love." Sasuke said in an innocent sounding voice. Sasuke was smiling like he always did.

Though, Sasuke's smile didn't last long when a pink haired blob attached itself to his waist. Sakura clung to Sasuke, "Sasuke! Thank God you're not harmed!" She cried.

"Sakura get your hands off of me." Sasuke ordered. "Why would I be harmed? I'm never harmed." He pointed out.

Sakura sobbed into Sasuke's shirt, "I read Uzumaki Naruto's file." She whispered. "He is a monster like Gaara." She said in the same whisper.

This did not pass by Naruto. He heard what Sakura said, and felt the area arounf his belly button bubble. He hated when people called him a monster. Monsters were things that hid under beds or in closets. Naruto was _not _a monster. Anger flooded through Naruto, and he felt himself losing control.

Things happened in a flash. One moment Sakura was clinging onto Sasuke, and the next she was on the ground. Naruto had his hands around her throat, and he was laughing. His eyes narrowed gaining a sinister look.

**Kyuubi had come out.**

-----------------------------------------------------------End Chapter Two----------------------

Man I feel bad. I really picked on Sasuke in this chapter. Hope I didn't make any people hate Iruka. don't worry, Iruka plays a major part in Sasuke and Naruto getting together. I always feel like I rush Kakashi and Iruka into a relationship. Oh well.

**Next chapter: **Iruka and the others have to find a way to contain Kyuubi. Tsunade comes to the hospital. Something happens with Gaara and Lee. And Naruto and Sasuke finally begin to connect.

Thank you to all who reviewed. I was surprised I got thirty-some reviews for one chapter. I'm glad you all like it. Even if some of you didn't like the Lee/Gaara pairing. But I like it than Neji/Gaara. I'm more of a Neji/Tenten fan. Sorry. It's your opinion, and I'm not trying to change it.

I hope you all had fun reading this chapter. Naruto fought back, and I couldn't resist putting 'hello poppet' in here because I saw the second Pirates of the Caribbean. Remember to review, and constructive criticism is always welcomed. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mentally Yours Chapter Three:**

**Kyuubi had come out. **

The Kyuubi-possessed Naruto tightened his grip around Sakura's neck. Laughing continuously as he did so. "My host is a monster?" Kyuubi asked Sakura who was gasping for breath. "I'll show you what a monster really is." He laughed.

Some nurses rushed towards Sakura, and tried to tug Naruto off of her. They managed to get Kyuubi's hand away from Sakura's neck giving Shizune the chance to grab Sakura, and rush her to the infirmary. Kyuubi retaliated by kicking, biting, scratching, and snarling at the nurses who were trying to contain him. Sasuke stood by, leaning up against a wall, watching the scene with amusement.

"Stupid bitch!" Kyuubi snarled. "Bring her back so I can rip her intestines out!"

Iruka walked in front of the struggling, restrained Kyuubi-Naruto. He lifted up his hand and placed it in front of Kyuubi-Naruto's nose. Iruka's scent triggered the real Naruto to come back, and those fierce blue eyes softened.

Naruto hazily looked up at Iruka, "Iruka?" He asked confused. Naruto looked around the area, "What happened?" He then noticed Sasuke, "What's he doing here?" Naruto began to panic slightly. However, Kyuubi said something to Naruto, calming him down a bit.

Iruka looked up at the smirking Sasuke, "Sasuke please leave. Naruto been through enough tonight." Iruka pleaded.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine." He said. He gazed at Naruto, "I will be back for you my love." He promised blowing a kiss at Naruto. Then he slinked out of the room.

Naruto looked at the door then up at Iruka, "He's really weird." He said simply.

Iruka couldn't contain a chuckle at Naruto's face. "He is isn't he?"

Iruka walked Naruto back to his dorm room, and once they got there Naruto realized how empty it was. "Where is Kiba?" He asked.

"Sasuke hit him pretty hard, so Kiba is resting in the infirmary." Iruka explained.

Naruto found the floor interesting at that moment, "Poor Kiba. Can I go visit him tomorrow?" Naruto asked. Iruka nodded. "I don't want to sleep alone." Naruto whispered.

Iruka thought for a second, "How about I put you in Gaara's room for tonight?" Iruka suggested. Naruto smiled slightly and nodded.

Iruka took Naruto down the hallway to the first door on the left. "This is Gaara's room. If I remember correctly Lee's in there right now. So Gaara shouldn't cause you trouble." Iruka said as he opened the door.

As they walked in Naruto noticed that Gaara was sitting up un bed. He was leaning back on the headboard, and in between his legs; under the covers was Lee. Lee was sleeping with his head on Gaara's stomach while Gaara ran fingers through Lee's hair.

Gaara looked directly at Iruka and Naruto. "Naruto will be spending the night in your room Gaara." Iruka informed him. Even if Gaara and Naruto made a silent connection earlier, Gaara was still wary of people being near him and Lee.

Gaara stared hard at the both of them. It was known that Gaara did not let people stay in his room except for Lee. "Don't be a meanie, Gaara." A slightly-awake Lee mumbled into Gaara's shirt. Gaara nodded at Iruka and Naruto.

Iruka gently pushed Naruto to the unoccupied bed, "Thank you Gaara." Iruka said. "Have a good sleep Naruto." Iruka waved goodbye, and walked out of the room.

Naruto snuggled beneath the covers of the unused bed trying to warm them up. He looked over at Gaara, who was staring down at the sleeping Lee. "You must love him a lot." Naruto whispered.

Gaara didn't remove his gaze from Lee, "I didn't know what love was until I met Lee." Gaara spoke up surprising Naruto.

"How did you not know what love was?" Naruto asked.

Gaara shifted slightly, "My view of life was obscured because I was never loved as a child. I was betrayed many times by my own father."

"That's horrible." Naruto gasped. He looked down at the pillow, "I never knew my parents." He said.

Gaara looked over at Naruto, "How did you know how to love?" He asked.

Naruto shrugged, "I became attached to anyone who Kyuubi thought was safe. Mostly Tsunade obaa-chan, and Jiraiya-hentai." Naruto said. "I guess I wanted love so badly that I just clung to someone hoping they would give it to me." He explained. "I still do it too."

Lee turned over in his sleep causing Gaara to look down at him. "Lee makes me feel whole. I feel empty without him." Gaara whispered.

Naruto smiled at what Gaara said, "I'm happy for you." He said. Naruto snuggled down back down into the sheets, and in a few minutes he fell asleep.

When morning came, Naruto found that Gaara and Lee had left the room. Naruto lazily got out of bed, and walked out of the room. He walked into the living room, and greeted the people in the room. There were a few more people lounging around that Naruto had not met before.

The was one boy with long, dark brown hair. Around his forehead he had tied a black bandana. His eyes were pearly white; like Hinata's. He sat lotus style on the ground next to the armchair. There was another boy with short black hair drawing in a sketch book by the TV.

Naruto took a seat near Ino, "Who're they?" He asked pointing to the new people.

Ino looked at the two boys, "The one sitting near the chair is Neji. He's Hinata's cousin. We really don't know why he is in here. He's pretty silent, and mysterious." She explained. "The other boy is Sai. He just draws a lot. He doesn't really know how to communicate with people." She said. "He and Neji are okay though, as long as you don't bug them much." She added.

A nurse with shoulder-length brown hair, and a beautiful smile walked into the room. "Breakfast is being served everyone." The nurse said.

Naruto whispered a question to Ino, "Who is that? She's really pretty."

Ino whispered back, "That's Rin. She's a sweetheart. She is probably one of the kindest people here."

Naruto shook his head, "I think Iruka is the best nurse here." He smiled.

"C'mon you two." Rin called sweetly. Naruto and Ino looked around, and noticed that they were the only ones left in the room.

Once Naruto got his tray full of breakfast foods he sat down with his friends. "What do we do after we eat?" He asked.

Ino pushed her food around her tray, "Well, a nurse usually comes in, and separates us into groups. Then we go to some classes. Like art, band, or the library." She said.

Naruto finished his food, and return his tray to the cafeteria worker. He sat back down at his table waiting for Rin to come and say they were dismissed. Naruto thoughts drifted towards Kiba.

"Ino, where's the infirmary?" Naruto asked.

Ino looked at Naruto, "It's near Iruka's office. Why do you ask?"

"Kiba is in there. I want to visit him." Naruto said.

Ino was about to ask why Kiba was in the infirmary when she was interrupted by the catcalls from other patients. At the back table, where only Gaara and Lee sit, Gaara started to kiss Lee. He had Lee laying on the table, and was kissing him with fervor.

"Woooo! Go Gaara!" Ino shouted. She looked back at Naruto. "I love this kind of stuff. I wish I had a camera." Ino joined in with the catcalls.

"Okay Gaara, that's enough. Let Lee breathe." Rin laughed lightly. She ushered everybody out of the cafeteria.

Once in the living room, Rin began to tell everyone the schedule for the day. "Firstly, you shall have art class. Then lunch. Next is library time, and finally dinner." She explained. "You all are to be on your best behavior. Tomorrow is Saturday, meaning you'll get to go outside. However, if you decide to misbehave, you won't go." Rin said. "Now, you're dismissed."

Everyone, sluggishly, stumbled to the art room; except for Naruto who was skipping to the room. Their sensei who were watching them today was Kurenai, and Gai. Naruto sat in between Ino, and Sai; Gai handed everyone some paper, and Kurenai passed out pencils and erasers.

Naruto hummed quietly to himself as he sketched a picture of Iruka. Once his picture of Iruka was done, Naruto drew some foxes on another piece of paper. When Naruto looked around the room to locate colored pencils; he noticed the picture Sai was drawing.

"Hey," Naruto started, "that's a very good picture. You're really good at this." Sai's picture was realistic picture of a young boy. "Who is it?" Naruto asked.

Sai glanced at Naruto in the corner of his dark eyes, and then looked back at his picture. Ino nudged Naruto with her elbow, "I told you he's antisocial. He doesn't talk to people, and he never smiles." She whispered. Naruto nodded in understanding.

The art room door opened, and Iruka walked into the room. Naruto smiled brightly and waved at Iruka. Iruka chuckled a bit, and walked over to Naruto's table. "How are you doing Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Great. I love art." He said. Naruto grabbed his picture of Iruka, and thrust it toward the real Iruka. "See? I drew you, Iruka!" Naruto laughed.

Iruka gently took the picture, and examined it. Naruto was surprisingly a good artist. "Thank you Naruto." Iruka smiled. "I'll put it in my office on the wall." He said.

Naruto smiled largely, and brightly at Iruka. "Iruka, can I go see Kiba now?" He asked.

"That's why I came here. Kiba just woke up." Iruka led Naruto out of the art room, and down a few hallways. They reached the infirmary, and Naruto immediately ran over to Kiba's bedside.

"Hey, Kiba." He greeted. "How are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

Kiba smiled weakly at Naruto. "I'm fine, but that Uchiha has one hell of a punch." He chuckled.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was really worried." Naruto said, and he took a seat on the stool beside Kiba's bed. "When will you be able to leave?" Naruto asked.

Kiba snuggled down into the bed. "The nurse said I should at least stay for one more day." He replied.

At that moment a nurse walked in the room, and quickly stepped over to Iruka. She whispered something in his ear. Iruka's frown deepened, and he nodded his head in response to the nurse. Iruka told Naruto to stay in the room, and then Iruka swiftly walked out the door. The nurse followed behind him.

Naruto tilted his head at their abrupt leave, but turned his head back to Kiba. Naruto was about to say something when a scream broke throughout the whole institution. Blue and brown eyes widened, and both Kiba and Naruto rushed out of the infirmary. The nurse in charge of the infirmary tried to stop Kiba from leaving, but he just pushed her out of the way.

Naruto and Kiba ran down the hallways as the screams continued. They followed it to the boys' hallway, and were stopped by a crowd of patients, nurses, and doctors. Iruka was in the center of the group trying to clear people away from the spot. Gai, Kurenai, and Genma came along, and started escorting patients to their rooms. Naruto finally saw what was happening.

Iruka was kneeling on the floor next to a wailing Lee. The room the were next to was Gaara's. Lee was crying and banging on the door with his fist. Iruka was rubbing Lee's shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. Naruto was about to asked what happened when Sakura made her way towards the lessening crowd.

Iruka looked up, and glared at Sakura. "What did you do now Sakura?" He demanded.

Sakura just gave him a smug smile. "I got permission from the elder doctors to change the locks on Gaara's door. So now your card key won't work for it." Sakura waved the signed paper in front of Iruka's shocked face. "Lee and Gaara are to be separated. They aren't supposed to have a relationship Iruka-san. The Elders gave me permission to separate them. And don't even try to go to Kakashi about this one. He can't do anything. The Elders control the district of Mental Hospitals, their word is law." She teased.

Lee cried and wailed even harder. Ino, who had yet to be taken to her room, glared at Sakura. "Stupid Forehead! Look at what you are doing! They need each other! I can't wait 'til Shukaku-sama gets you for doing this."

Sakura glared right back at Ino, and her hand went reflexively to the bandage around her neck. The spot where Naruto had chocked her, and dug his nails into her skin. Sakura huffed and walked away. Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura's back.

Iruka looked up at Naruto. "Naruto will you stay here with Lee. I need to go talk to Kakashi about this. Even if he can't do anything, he has to let me file a complaint." Naruto nodded, and knelt down next to Lee.

Iruka walked away swiftly, leaving Ino, Kiba, and Naruto to watch Lee. Lee had settled down a bit. His wailing had stopped, but a stream of tears still fell freely down his cheeks. The tips of Lee's fingers were slid under the door crack. Naruto looked at Lee's hidden fingers, and as he looked closer, he could see the tips of Gaara's fingers from the other touching Lee's.

Naruto perked his head up. A serious looked was plastered on his face. "We have to get them back together somehow." He said.

Kiba sat next to Naruto. "How so? We need a plan." He stated.

Naruto took a minute to think. "I got it!" He said snapping his fingers. "Who do we know that can get anywhere he wants to?" Naruto said, trying to get Kiba and Ino to guess.

Ino's eyes widened. "Oh no, we are not getting Sasuke, Naruto." She said. Kiba agreed and nodded his head vigorously.

Naruto sighed, "But he's the only one who can help. Sasuke, even though he still scares me a bit, is a genius at getting passed obstacles. We need his help. C'mon guys, I could use yours. We need to get him out of seclusion." Naruto gave them his puppy-dog eyes.

Kiba and Ino sighed, and gave in. "Fine, but we'll need more help." Kiba said. "Ino you stay here with Lee and Naruto, I'll go get help." He said, and he ran down the hallway.

A few minutes later, Shino, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Tenten stood around Naruto and Lee. Naruto went through the plan, and the parts the others had to play. Ino would stay here with Lee, and if Iruka came back she would give him the excuse that Naruto had to use the bathroom. She would also say that Kiba mentioned he didn't feel well, and went back to the infirmary.

Shikamaru, and Tenten would play the distracters. They would pace the hallways, and if any nurse or doctor got to close to the staircase they would distract them. Hinata and Shino had the part of distracting the seclusion guard on duty, who just happened to be Kurenai. It involved Shino, Hinata, and a few beetles Shino snuck into the building last time he went outside.

Hinata had the most important job. She would steal the card key from Kurneai so Naruto and Kiba could get in. Kiba was to go with Naruto for protection. Chouji, was a guard of the staircase. If Tenten or Shika couldn't hold off a nurse; Chouji would pop one of his potato chip bags as an alarm.

Now that the plan was all set up, Naruto signaled for everyone to get to their stations. Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Chouji went to the stairs. Hinata went up the stairs first. She pretended to be crying, and wailing. Naruto, Shino and Kiba followed silently after her.

Hinata pushed open the door to the seclusion floor, and ran right into Kurenai. Kurenai was so surprised to find Hinata crying in her chest. Hinata made sure that Kurenai was turned into a position where she would facing a wall. Kurenai was so startled by this, she didn't see Kiba, or Naruto crawl pass them.

"Hinata what are you crying about?" Kurenai asked. Hinata shakily pointed towards the door.

"The bugs have picked her for their virgin sacrifice." Shino stated simply.

When Kurenai looked over there she saw Shino standing there with beetles crawling all over him. Kurenai was so confused at this point, she didn't notice that Hinata had slipped a hand into nurse coat, and pull out the key card. Hinata discreetly looked over at Kiba and Naruto who were waiting near the door. She tossed the card over, and before it landed on the floor, Hinata wailed loudly.

Naruto grabbed the card, and slid it through the pad. Hinata made a louder crying noise to smother the sound of the door. Naruto slipped in, and Kiba followed shortly after.

Sasuke sat in the corner of the room, he was slightly dozing. When the door opened, he slowly lifted his head towards the door. A full blown smirk formed on Sasuke's face when he saw Naruto. "My. My. What a _pleasant _surprise." Sasuke started, and then turned his attention to Kiba. "What are you doing here Mutt? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" A scowl appeared on Sasuke's face as he and Kiba glared at each other.

"I'm here to protect Naruto from you." Kiba snarled.

"Why are you two here in the first place?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto stepped closer to Sasuke. "We need your help Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "With what Naru-chan?"

Naruto kneeled in front of Sasuke. All the while, Kiba watched the scene with caution. Naruto smiled slightly at Sasuke, "We need your lock skills Sasuke." Naruto said. "We need you to unlock a room door for us." He continued.

Sasuke raised a pale hand to Naruto's face, and caressed Naruto's cheek. "What's in it for me?" He asked, a playful smirk made it's way to his face.

Naruto pondered for a moment. "I'll spend sometime with you, if you want." Naruto offered.

"Naruto!" Kiba gasped. "Wait! You really want to do that?" He asked.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Kiba. "If it helps Lee and Gaara, then, yes."

"Lee, and Gaara?" Sasuke began. "What happened to them?" Sasuke asked as he now ran his fingers through Naruto's hair.

Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke. "Sakura got an order from some people to separate Lee and Gaara. So now they can't be together because she changed the locks on Gaara's door." Naruto said.

Sasuke leaned back against the wall, his slim fingers still played with Naruto's hair. He closed his eyes in thought. "Fine," he started and opened his eyes, "I'll do it, but you have to keep up your end of the bargain Naru-chan."

Naruto nodded slightly, still wary of Sasuke, and stood up. "Let's go."

Kiba nodded and swiftly walked to the door, and checked if it was clear. Unfortunately, Kurenai was still out there holding a fake-sobbing Hinata, and trying to guard her from Shino, who had bugs crawling over him.

Hinata noticed Kiba's head sticking out from the door, and she quickly pushed herself away from Kurenai. Hinata ran down the staircase, and Shino chased after her as he muttered stuff about her being a virgin sacrifice. Kurenai quickly followed to prevent anything weird or dangerous from happening.

It was a few seconds later that Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke heard a loud 'pop' coming from downstairs. That was Chouji's signal for everyone to go back to their rooms. It also meant that the coast was clear for Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke. They quickly made their way down to the boys' hallway. Ino and the others were gone by now, and were back in their rooms.

They came to a stop in front of Gaara's door. Lee was still on the floor, and even though he wasn't sobbing, tears freely ran down his face. His brown eyes were empty, and watery. Naruto knelt dow and squeezed Lee's shoulder. "Don't worry Lee, we got help. You'll see Gaara really soon." Naruto assured, and moved Lee away from the door.

Sasuke stepped up to the door, and examined the new lock. He made a disapproving noise. "When will they learn. These are the simplest lock to get through." He mumbled. Sasuke pressed a few keys on the pad, then he pressed the red button on it. There was a 'beep' and the door swung open. Gaara stood near the doorway and, if you looked closely, you could see a hint of confusion in his eyes. However, before Gaara could do anything, he had his arms full of Lee.

Lee was sobbing into Gaara's shirt. Gaara was whispering things in Lee's ear while he ran his fingers through the black strands of hair. Naruto smiled at the scene before him, and gently closed the door so the two could have privacy. Then Kiba suggested that they return to their room, and wait until there until dinner.

Kiba was the first to enter the room and he immediately jumped on his bed, curled into a ball, and fell into a light slumber. Before Naruto could enter his room, Sasuke stopped him. "Why weren't you scared of me tonight?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Kyuubi is telling me to begin trusting you. Kyuubi likes you a lot." Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled slightly. "I like Kyuubi too. However, I think I like you more." He whispered. Sasuke leaned forward, and gave Naruto a peck on his cheek.

Naruto blushed, and pressed a hand to his cheek. "You should leave before people catch you." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded absentmindedly as he stared at Naruto. "I'll go. I get out of seclusion tomorrow for good behavior. My room," he pointed down the hallway, "is that last door. Come and visit me anytime, Naru-chan." He smirked, and gave Naruto another kiss.

Naruto watched Sasuke walk back upstairs to the seclusion floor. Naruto smiled, and went into his own room to take a quick nap. Sasuke was a little less scary now. Kyuubi was slowly soothing Naruto's fears about him away. Naruto, as he laid down, couldn't wait for tomorrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------End Chapter three---------------

OMG!!! You all hate me now don't you? I know it took forever. School's hell, my uncle past away, my ferret past away, you know all that stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was really fun writing Shino and Hinata's parts in the grand scheme.

Yay! My birthday is almost here!! November first: Nov. 1: I shall be sixteen!!! And I have yet to crack open my driver's manual. XD Yo! If any of you want to talk to me personally **MY SCREENAME IS: **Numia3000 Just in case any of you wish to talk to me. You know, because none of my friends ever do. Plus, I love all of you because you review and you all are a big inspiration.

**Notes: **

This part will hopefully explain things to people who had questions. I got a lot of questions. Firstly, though, I would like to thank everyone for your constructive criticism (If you gave any.). It helped a lot, so, I thank you.

Let me explain that this fiction isn't all that great, and detailed because the fiction wasn't supposed to go this far. I was only writing this story because I had the idea for a while, and had no ideas for my other story. However, people extremely _love _this story, so I'm going to continue it to the best of my ability. My writing teacher said that you should always write, even if you have writer's block.

Here are some questions I got:

1. How did Sasuke escape that room? _Well, Sasuke's a very mysterious character, and I don't want to use that as an escape from this question. Sasuke, it will be revealed in later chapters, is very good at sneaking around. You'll see why later._

2.How could Iruka carry a sixteen year-old Naruto bridal style? _In the first chapter, I mentioned that Iruka was Tsunade's old college student. Then, in the second chapter, I mentioned that Tsunade passed her strength-like quality onto Iruka. Therefore, it would be very easy for Iruka to carry Naruto. I always did want to see a fiction where, when he was little, Iruka trained under Tsunade. _

3.Why is Naruto, a sixteen year-old boy, acting like a eight year-old child; and why does he go into tears because of one little incident? _Well, you see, Naruto has an emotional problem where he gets attached to people who Kyuubi says is alright. (Like that episode of Law and Order SVU where that little girl constantly wants attention from Olivia.) As for Naruto getting jumpy over the smallest things, that will be explained later. with the GaaraLee pairing: __I know most people frown upon this pairing, because Gaara is usually liked either in incest pairings, with Sakura, Naruto, or Neji. _Incest: _I only like one incest pairing in Anime, and it's in Inuyasha. (Sesshomaru/Inuyasha please don't think less of me by that.) I will not partake in any Uchihacest, Sandcest, or Hyuugacest. (Though, I can see the Neji/Hinata pairing happening. You know, carrying on the bloodline and everything.) _Sakura: _I really dislike Sakura, and her being paired with Gaara makes no sense to me. (Sorry for those who like that pairing.) _Naruto: _I can see this pairing happening, but I like to think of Gaara and Naruto more as adopted brothers of some sort. _Neji: _Ah…This is probably common among shounen ai writers who write stories with Gaara. In all honesty, I dislike Neji/Gaara. I'm a Neji/Tenten fan. I just don't see Neji/Gaara happening. (Do they even converse with each other?) with who is the dominate one in the Lee/Gaara relationship: __There are some people who like to see Gaara the dominate one for these reasons: He is more silently, deadly, and he becomes the Kazekage (Sorry for the spoiler.). Some like Lee to dominate because: He's older, has a more manly-ish build, and Lee might have more strength than Gaara, because I don't think Gaara ever tried Taijutsu. (Why would he if he can manipulate sand.) For me, though, the dominate and submissive part can be reversible. I think either one can be the dominate one at anytime. It's a switch-able position between these two. However, if this pairing was to take place in the ninja world, Gaara would have to be the one doing the fucking during the sex (Sorry for my bluntness). I mean, because it obviously hurts. So if Lee was to do it to Gaara, Gaara's sand would attack Lee; whether Gaara wanted it to or not. (I don't think he would want it to attack Lee.)_

There are also some mistakes I have made that I noticed while writing. In the summary I said Sasuke was an aloof sociopath, well, that's not correct. (Thank you RawBlister) So I changed Sasuke into a 'sneaky psychopath.' You'll also find Sasuke to be very bipolar at times.

I would like to apologize for the OOC-ness. Even though this is an AU, it shouldn't mean the characters should be out of character. So I apologize.

As for my fiction seeming cliché, and unbelievable; I apologize for that. To me, yes, this does seem unbelievable. That is because I am rushing things. This story was a baby of writer's block. Like I said before, people love this story, so I am working on it.

As for bashing in this fiction, I don't believe I'll have any. Yes, I am pretty mean to Sakura, but I won't do pointless bashing. I believe that the creators of some characters that people hate don't listen to bashing. In all honesty, I hate Sakura. I think she is a useless character used only for her brains, and she hardly ever fights. I hate that she fawns over Sasuke all the time, and beats up Naruto. Even after the time jump, I still think she's useless, because she still doesn't fight that much. (Sorry for ranting, and sorry if you don't agree. This is my opinion.)

Everything will, hopefully, be explained in later chapters. I hope you will all continue to read, and give criticism (constructive). I would like to thank xXHersheyKissXx for her review could not be submitted. So I thank you. I would like to thank RawBlister a whole lot, because you gave me some great comments, and tips. I thank you a whole. I'm glad you like that I am not a defensive author, but there are a lot of authors out there that are defensive. They have to learn that taking other people tips, and hints helps them grow into a better writer.

Thank you everyone for reviewing. I do enjoy getting reviews, some of them make me smile: Sometimes laugh too. Please continue to read, and enjoy. I love you all! Thank You!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Mentally Yours Chapter 4

Naruto was greeted with a calm morning. There was no ruckus, no arguing and no sign that yesterday's events had happened. Naruto would've thought it was a dream had he not seen Lee leave Gaara's room.

The cafeteria buzzed with the normal chatter of the patients. Naruto ate silently; the thought of _having_ to visit Sasuke today made him a little uneasy. Even with Kyuubi nudging him to trust Sasuke, Naruto couldn't find ease in that man's presence.

The heavy click of heels brought Naruto out of his contemplation; he turned his head to see Sakura stomping up to the front of the cafeteria. A scowl was plastered onto her pasty face, and her fist were clenched. She turned sharply to face everyone, and waited until they all looked at her.

"How dare you?" She began, her voice low and full of venom. "All of you sit in here all innocent, pretending that you don't know anything." She started pacing in front of them.

Some of the patients shrugged and others raised eyebrows at Sakura's performance. Whispers erupted across the room; they wondered what she was talking about. She glared at them and snarled.

"When I find out who broke the new lock system," she growled, "I'll make sure they never see anything but white, padded walls for the rest of their lives!" She screeched. Her pacing came to an abrupt stop; she gave them all a last glare before she stomped out of the room.

As soon as Sakura left, Ino, Kiba and Chouji burst into laughter. Naruto's giggles erupted into boisterous laughter as well; the foreboding of the visit to Sasuke forgotten.

The patients were ushered out of the cafeteria, and into the living room area where Rin stood, waiting for them. She read the schedule for the day off of her clipboard:

"Firstly, you'll all go to the art room for your lessons. Then you'll have your music lessons for a half hour. Next you'll be able to either return to your room or hang around here for another half hour until lunch." She explained. "After lunch you'll be taken outside to walk around; then it's another resting period, dinner, and, finally, dinner." She smiled brightly at them.

Naruto and the others followed behind Rin as she led them down the hallway to the art room. As they passed by the last door in the boy's hallway, Naruto could've sworn he saw a pair of obsidian eyes watching him.

For the first time, Naruto did not know what to draw. He thought of all of his friends, Iruka, Tsunade and Jiriaya but he didn't feel like drawing any of them. The only image in his mind was those eyes, Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto picked up a piece of charcoal, pressed it lightly on the white paper and sketched. His white fingers became dusted with black, charcoal residue; angular, dark lines formed on the paper. When Naruto pulled his hand away, he stared into two obsidian pools: Sasuke's eyes.

As Naruto stared at the unblinking eyes, he realized they were angry. Naruto never saw Sasuke's real eyes filled with anger. He's seen other emotion: Lust, mischief, blithe disregard, and mirth. Naruto had never seen Sasuke livid. A tingle skated up Naruto's spine, he didn't want to see Sasuke angry, ever.

Naruto engaged in light conversations with his friends while they scuttled to the music room. The room was smaller than the art room, with pink green walls, and tiled flooring. The instruments were locked away behind in a Plexiglas case. Folding chairs littered the middle of the room; a music book was distributed on each chair. The stands for the books were clustered into one corner.

Naruto was handed the Triangle, he looked at it questioningly. "Ino," he turned towards the blonde, "why do we have to play instruments?" He asked.

Ino wiggled her fingers over her flute, "they say it keeps our minds busy." She said as she brought the flute up near her lips.

Naruto shrugged, and sighed. He couldn't wait to go outside; he looked longingly out the windows. The sky was blue, and there were only wisps of clouds. He saw some birds fly by, and couldn't help but smile. Sunshine and the outdoors always made Naruto content.

The half hour lesson past rather slowly; the nurses made the patients clean the instruments. Afterwards, the nurses locked the instruments behind the case again. They formed a line, and followed Rin out of the music room.

Naruto decided to spend his time in the living room before lunch. He sat on the couch, along with Kiba, he started flipping through a decade-old magazine. Naruto would occasionally glance at Kiba, he felt Kiba's unease and wondered what was wrong.

"Kiba," he started, getting the scruffy boy's attention, "are you okay?"

Naruto's question floated in the air for a moment before Kiba answered. "I'm just thinking about something. That's all." He looked away from Naruto.

"You're lying." Naruto and Kiba both turned their heads to gaze at the new speaker. It was Neji.

Neji sat on the arm chair, stoic and indifferent. His white eyes penetrated Kiba's dark brown ones. "I can see right through you Kiba. You're lying." He stated firmly.

Kiba growled, "since when were you part of this conversation?"

Neji remained calm and unblinking, "since you decided to lie. I don't care much for liars."

Naruto broke the tense air with a whisper. "Please tell me what's wrong Kiba." He begged.

A sigh dropped from Kiba's mouth, "I was just thinking about what you promised Uchiha yesterday. You said you would spend time with him. Are you sure you want to?" He asked, concern seeping into his eyes.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Neji beat him to it. "If he wants to? Please," he began, his eyes now on Naruto, "you made a promise to an Uchiha, you'll have to keep it. Whether you want to or not."

As soon as Neji finished, Kurenai ushered everyone into the cafeteria for lunch. Naruto was the last to move from his spot on the couch; Neji's statement tumbling around in his head.

This seems like a good place to end the chapter. But since I don't feel like dying yet, (dodges bullets from the reviewers' guns), I'm going to continue.

After they had fetched their jackets from their dorms, they patients were led out into the hospital courtyard.

A cobbled path weaved between old oak trees and benches were placed around the yard. Tulips, along with other springtime flowers, grew beside the path. Few yellow patches sprinkled the mostly green grass. The air was clean and cool, Naruto breathed it in with fervor. He began to walk the path slowly; he wanted to take in every little detail.

Naruto spotted a patch of grass that, to him, looked perfect to lay on. He smiled, walked over to the patch and laid down. He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes; a light sleep blanketed Naruto's.

White and red specks fluttered through the blackness behind his eyelids. Then they began to morph; they flickered vividly, angrily, dangerously into flames. A bright burst of flames swirled in Naruto's conscious; they wheeled around in tight spirals. They became faster and faster, tighter and tighter. Abruptly, they stopped.

Naruto's body tensed, his eyebrows scrunched. His fingers clenched at the grass, and his nails dug into the dirt. His breath came out in pants; salty tears pricked at the corner of his tightly closed eyes.

The flames erupted, and crackled inside Naruto's ears. The noise became deafening; reverberated inside Naruto's head. Out of the blinding flames, and noise Naruto heard a scream.

"_Naruto_!" Naruto's eyes shot open, his heart beat was fast and so was his breath.

"Naruto, are you okay?" A gentle voiced called above him.

He maneuvered his head to see who had called to him. It was Hinata. Naruto steady his breath and slowly sat up.

"Are you okay Naruto?" She asked again. She knelt close to Naruto, concern written on her face.

Naruto blinked, "oh yeah. I'm fine Hinata, nothing to be worried about." He smiled and ruffled his hair.

Hinata blushed, "well that's good then. Um...they are handing out snacks now." She looked over her shoulder to the herd of patients who waited for snacks. "I thought you'd might want some..." She whispered.

Naruto also turned his gaze to the crowd. "Uh...sure. Thanks Hinata." He said, and they both stood up.

Naruto walked with Hinata over to the the nurse who was handing out the food. When it was Naruto's turn, he had a variety of things to choose from: Candy pieces to fries. Naruto took a bag of candy pieces, he was about to leave when a thought hit him.

"Um," he began, and the nurse turned towards him, "can I have another bag? It's for someone who isn't out here today." He gave the nurse a shy, hopeful smile.

The nurse looked unsure for a moment, but Naruto's smile won her over. Plus, Naruto was the last in line and nobody was looking. She handed Naruto another bag of candy. "Shh," she put her finger to her lips, "don't tell." She giggled.

Naruto's smile widen by a few molars as he took to other bag. "Thank you!" He beamed. He ran off to where Kiba and Hinata were to enjoy their company, and to forget about his nightmare.

The patients all went back inside after they finished their snacks. Most went back to their dorms for their free time. Few stayed behind to hang out in the living room. Naruto shuffled down the boy's hallway.

He watched Kiba enter their shared room, and Naruto thought about joining him. However, Neji Hyuuga's words earlier fogged his mind. Naruto did make a promise; he was never one to go back on his word.

He quickly slid past his room door, so Kiba wouldn't notice. His heart beat quickened as he walked closer to Sasuke's door. His skin started to become sweaty again, nervousness and anxiety buzzed around in his chest. He suddenly found himself in front of Sasuke's door.

Naruto gulped, let out a shaky breath and timidly knocked on the door. It seemed like hours to Naruto before the door creaked opened; Naruto was instantly reminded of one of those scary movies he saw, this was the part when he'd walk in and meet his doom. Naruto swallowed a mouthful of air, and held it. He let it out, then walked through the doorway to meet, what he expected was, his doom.

--End Chapter--

(Dodges flying objects) Wohhhooo!! I know I'm sorry!! (Dodges more objects) Hey! Who threw the Hydrochloric acid?! That's not funny, that just burns!!

I know you probably hate...but look (points above) I have not forgotten...my excuse is that life if messy and unpredictable...But it's also filled with inspiration...so do not worry the next chapter is on it's way.

(Giggles to herself) Poor, naive, innocent Naruto...


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Mentally Yours Chapter 5

Sasuke's room was drafty. Naruto folded his arms to his chest when he felt goosebumps rise on his skin. He was pretty sure it wasn't just the cold air that made them rise; the room was dark, and he couldn't see Sasuke.

"Don't be shy Little Naruto. Come in." Naruto jumped when Sasuke's voice cut through the air.

Naruto shuffled a few more feet into the ominous room. He tensed when the door shut, and shut out the dim hallway light. He stood in complete darkness, unaware of where Sasuke was and what he was thinking.

There was a faint sound of a match being lit, Naruto saw the small flame float a couple feet in front of him. The flame moved and soon there were three floating flames, however, Naruto could now make out the candles on a nightstand. He also saw the weak light flicker across Sasuke's pale face.

The smirk Naruto always saw was plastered on Sasuke's face. The young man stood tall, and unmoving at the side of the nightstand. Their eyes were locked for what seemed like hours. They both stood silently, until Sasuke's voice cut through the strange silence.

"Do you like my room, Naruto?" He asked spreading his arms wide.

Naruto bit his tongue as he tried to gain the courage to speak. "I can't really see anything." He whispered.

Sasuke's head tilted to the side, "really? Well, I guess I could remedy that if you wish Naruto." He turned around, "I was hoping the candles would appeal to you as romantic. But I guess you want to see all of me, so I should be flattered." He threw Naruto a smirk over his shoulder, and in a second dim light covered the entire room.

Naruto blinked to adjust his eyes to the new amount of light. When he looked over at Sasuke, he noticed there was now a barred window. Sasuke held some thick black material in his hand, which was what, Naruto guessed, he must've covered the window with.

"Is that better?" Sasuke asked smoothly.

Naruto was pushed out of his thoughts by Sasuke's voice. He nodded slowly, "yes. Thank you." He said softly.

Naruto took his time, now, to absorb what was in the room. The candles still flickered on the nightstand, which rested next to a neatly made bed, Naruto also noticed there was a picture frame placed face down on the stand. The closet doors were closed; there wasn't a single mess, unlike Kiba and Naruto's room. Naruto's eyes traveled along the walls; they were dingy, a depressing white. However, when his eyes came to the part of the wall at the headboard of Sasuke's bed, there was a painting: It was a large fan, with the top part red and the part below that white. Naruto wondered why Sasuke had painted that there.

What Naruto also didn't know, was that while he took in his surroundings, Sasuke had taken advantage. Naruto yelped when he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind. He didn't hear Sasuke move, and he did not know Sasuke could move so fast.

"Well?" Sasuke whispered silkily into Naruto ear.

Naruto shivered, "um..it's very..." he paused as he tried to think of a word, "it's very, you." He finished.

Sasuke chuckled, "is it now? Well Naruto, why don't you come in farther and sit on the bed."

Before Naruto could protest, Sasuke pushed him slightly over to the bed, still pressed up against Naruto's back.

"I'm perfectly fine standing." Naruto blurted; he stopped walking which made Sasuke stop as well.

Naruto squealed when Sasuke unexpectedly picked him up and placed him on the bed. He gazed into Naruto's eyes and said, "I insist."

Naruto sucked in a breath as his body tensed. "Okay. Sorry." He squeaked.

Sasuke smirked, nodded his head a bit before he moved to the other side of the bed and laid down. His arms behind his head, and his legs crossed. He kept his stare directed towards Naruto, who sat near the edge of the bed, paralyzed.

Sasuke shifted, his eyes ran down Naruto's body, they faltered when they reached his pocket. "What's in your pocket Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto jilted, "huh?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the other bag of candy pieces. "Oh," he began, a small smile formed on his face, "I got these for you when we went outside today." He explained, and dangled the bag in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke's smirk turned more devilish, he grabbed Naruto's wrist and yanked. Naruto now laid sprawled on the bed, his face mere inches from Sasuke's. Naruto's body was pressed closely to Sasuke's and his upper chest rested on Sasuke's. A blush bloomed on Naruto scarred cheeks; he averted his eyes from Sasuke's piercing ones.

"I don't like sweets, but at least I know you are thinking of me even when I'm not around." He said.

He took the bag of candy and opened it, Naruto watched him inquisitively. "I thought you said you didn't like sweets?" He asked.

A chuckle left Sasuke's mouth, "I don't, but I know you do." He said, he plucked out a round chocolate piece from the bag. "Let me feed them to you Naruto, it would make me so very happy." He grinned.

Naruto's eyes darted between the piece of candy and Sasuke's face. "Um, I can feed myself." He said.

Sasuke placed the candy to Naruto's lips, "I didn't ask for your permission." He stated, and pushed the candy past Naruto's lips into his warm mouth.

Naruto stopped his protest and let Sasuke feed him the candy. He didn't want Sasuke to become angry, so he would just bare it. Naruto just stared warily at Sasuke, then a question popped into Naruto's head as he chewed the piece of candy.

"Sasuke, how do you have matches in here? They don't allow them." He stated.

Sasuke fed Naruto another piece. "No one does room checks on me." He said, he watched Naruto swallow.

Naruto tilted his head a bit. "Oh, why don't they do room checks on you?" He asked, he took another piece into his mouth.

"So many questions Naruto. I'm beginning to think you talk too much." Sasuke halted in his process of feeding Naruto. He brought his face closer to Naruto's. "I can think of a good way to keep you from talking so much." He whispered, his warm breath mixed with Naruto.

Naruto's face heated up and he remained still as Sasuke moved closer. Naruto's eyes darted wildly around the room as they sought desperately for an excuse to move, or a distraction. He felt Sasuke's fingers grab his chin, and then his eyes landed on the face-down picture frame.

Sasuke's eyes were half-lidded as they leered at Naruto's plump lips. His fingers gripped at the younger boy's chin, to steady Naruto and to make sure he wouldn't move. However, when Sasuke's lips were mere centimeters from Naruto, the young boy broke the moment by opening his mouth.

"Why is that picture placed like that?" He asked quickly.

Sasuke's fingers dropped from Naruto's chin, his eyes widened slightly. "What?" He whispered.

Naruto slid off the bed, and lifted up the picture. "This picture, Sasuke, why don't you show it off?" Naruto looked at the picture. Four people stood in the photograph. A man and women, a young man with his hair tied back and lines under his eyes, and what seemed to be a younger Sasuke.

"Is this your family?" Naruto quietly asked, he gazed at the picture with curiosity. "Why do you hide them?" He asked.

Sasuke froze when Naruto picked up the picture. His eyes were like saucers now as memories swirled in front of them. He sat up straighter, still staring blankly, his breath measured and harsh. When Naruto asked those question his eyes snapped to Naruto's form.

"Get out." The harsh words were underlined with menace and warning.

Naruto put his attention back on Sasuke. "What?" He asked.

"Out!" Sasuke shouted. He forcefully grabbed the picture out of the Naruto's hands. He whipped it at the opposite wall; the glass shattered and the picture frame cascaded to the floor.

Naruto let out a shriek when the picture clanked against the wall. He stared wide-eyed, unbelievingly at Sasuke. He heard Sasuke panting, saw Sasuke's body tense. Naruto saw what he didn't want to see: Sasuke was angry.

When Naruto didn't move, he jumped from the bed – made Naruto jumped – the candy pieces scrambled across the floor and he yanked the door open. He grabbed Naruto's upper arm, spun him around to the door, and threw him out of his room so hard, Naruto nearly slammed into the hallway's opposite wall. Then Sasuke slammed his door shut.

Naruto, with his back to the wall, had never felt more terrified in his life ever since he was a kid. He slid down the wall, until he was sitting on the ground. He gingerly touched his upper arm, bruises were already forming. Naruto tried to coax Kyuubi into settling down; Kyuubi wanted to bruise Sasuke right back.

Once his breathing returned to normal, Naruto shakily stood up, still wide-eyed, stumbled to his room. He softly closed the door behind him, collapsed on his bed, tugged the blankets above his head, and twisted the blankets into a tight cocoon. Tears burned the corner of his eyes, his throat constricted, and Naruto let loose; he sobbed into his blanketed hideaway. He cried himself to sleep.

When Naruto missed dinner Kiba wasn't that worried. When he found Naruto curled up in a bundle of blankets, he grew franticly worried. He rushed over, hesitated, then spoke in a hushed voice.

"Naruto," he began, "are you awake? Are you okay?" Kiba watched to blob rustle a bit.

Naruto's voice was muffled by the blankets. "I'm fine. I just want to be alone for a bit."

Kiba placed a hand on the Naruto-blanket lump. "Are you sure? Do you want me to get Iruka?"

"Alone Kiba! I want to be alone." Naruto insisted.

Kiba nodded to himself, and shuffled over to his own bed. If Naruto wanted to be alone, Kiba would leave him alone, but he still couldn't help but be concerned. What Kiba didn't know that Naruto's alone time would last a full day and a half.

All he could do, all he felt like doing, was sleeping. He had no energy to move, no voice to talk, no will to stay awake. He cringed every time the door would open and close. Naruto would shake every time those black, angry eyes taunted his vision.

Naruto laid in the fetal position, eyes blurry, gazing at nothing; empty. His breathing was light, and even. The blankets caressed his dirty skin, his hair was oily and, instead of the spiky bounce, it was glued to his skin; framed his face, itched his neck.

He immediately tensed when he heard the door wheeze open. The entered shut the door softly, and their sigh filled the silent air. Naruto felt his bed dip; the person was seated at the end of his bed. Naruto tried to curl tighter into himself, but then he heard the voice of the other person. His heart nearly leaped with joy.

"Naruto don't you think it's time for you to get up?" Iruka asked. "Everyone is worried, and they miss you." He said, he placed a hand on the lump.

Naruto wanted to throw the covers off him and hug Iruka, but his body didn't want to move. Naruto kept imagining Sasuke barging into his room; he shivered as he thought about Sasuke. Naruto felt tears tickle the corner of his eyes.

Iruka smile sadly at the covered boy. "Don't you even have to go to the bathroom?" He asked.

As soon as that sentence left Iruka's mouth, Naruto felt the urge to use the bathroom. "Yes." He mumbled weakly, but Iruka caught it.

"I'll walk you to the bathroom Naruto. I'll guard the door while you do your business." He offered.

Naruto's decided that a soiled bed would not be pleasant to sleep in. He unwrapped the blankets from his sticky body. "Okay." He agreed.

Iruka's smile widened, "I promise not to let anyone in while you're in there. And maybe you can take a shower while in there?" He rubbed a strand of Naruto's hair between his tan fingers.

Naruto rummaged through his drawers for his towel and washcloth. He picked out some new clothes to wear, and took out a pair of flip-flops he used for shower shoes. Once all his materials were gathered, he gave Iruka the best smile he could muster.

"I'm ready." He said. Iruka smiled back, nodded, and opened the door for Naruto. They walked in silence down the hallway: Naruto held his breath as they past Sasuke's door. Naruto let out the breath he held when they rounded the corner.

Iruka kept his promise and stood guard at the bathroom while Naruto took care of himself. When he left the room, he was relieved Iruka was still standing there.

Iruka smiled down at the boy, "All done?" Naruto nodded. "Very good. Now, before lunch, let's take your sheets to the laundry."

They made their way back down the hall. Naruto sucked in a breath again, until they passed Sasuke's room. Iruka help Naruto pull of his filthy sheets, and replace them with fresh ones. As Naruto finished fluffing his pillows, Iruka thought it was time to ask his question.

"What happened between you and Sasuke?" Iruka asked.

Naruto froze at the drop of Sasuke's name. He drew in a deep breath, "what makes you think something happened?"

"I'm a psychologist Naruto, I notice things. You held your breath both times we passed his room." Iruka smoothed out a wrinkle in the sheets. "Kiba told me about the promise you made to him." He added.

Naruto fiddled with the corner of the pillow case. "He..." Naruto paused; he bit his lip. "He got angry. He threw me out." Tears welled up, and a couple escaped; they made tracks down his chubby cheeks.

Iruka sighed, made his way over to the side of the bed Naruto stood at. Iruka sat on his bed, patted the spot beside him, and Naruto sat himself on the bed.

"There are some things you need to know about Sasuke." Iruka's face morphed from carefree to serious. "When he was young, he had a very traumatic experience that involved his family." Iruka swallowed. "He suffered a great deal throughout his childhood, before he was brought here."

Naruto stared intently at Iruka, leaching on to every word he said.

"Sasuke does not like to be reminded about his past." Iruka looked at Naruto. "Don't expect a formal apology from him. He knows you didn't mean any harm, he likes you. And if there was one thing I inherited from my mother it was her good instincts. Right now, my instincts are telling me that you're good for Sasuke." Iruka smiled and tilted his head to gaze out the window.

"He seems a little more human around you Naruto." Iruka brought his gaze back to Naruto. "However, Sasuke's still has a history of lying, cheating, and manipulating to get something he wants. So I want you to be extra careful around him. I'll also keep an eye on you two." Iruka said.

Naruto bit his lip, averted his eyes to his lap. "Iruka, I'm still scared of him. Kyuubi doesn't seem react to Sasuke being around me, just when he gave me bruises." Naruto brought his head up. "Do you know why?" He asked, utterly confused at his predicament with Kyuubi.

Iruka mulled his thoughts over for a bit, "I think Master Kyuubi has instincts too. His are telling him the same thing mine are telling me. Only, he believes that Sasuke is good for you. However, Master Kyuubi still gets livid when people hurt you. That's probably why he reacted when Sasuke bruised you." He explained.

Naruto nodded his head, it made sense. "But, will Sasuke give me time to adjust? I want to trust him, but he gave a bad start." Hope seeped into his azure eyes.

Iruka nodded his head slightly. "Sasuke has some morales. Just expect the unexpected." Iruka smiled, and ruffled Naruto's hair.

Naruto returned the smile, "Thank you Iruka!" He beamed. "Now off to lunch!" He pointed dramatically to the door.

Iruka laughed, Naruto joining shortly after. They both left the room, and headed for the cafeteria.

--End Chapter--

Wow...that took forever. I felt bad about writing the first part, and had to pause to debate ideas in my head. I didn't really want Sasuke to get mad and bipolar. What I really wanted Sasuke to do was pin Naruto to the bed and ravish him. So me and the plot rock-paper-scissored over it, and of course the plot always wins; I think he cheats sometimes...

In case you are wondering what kind of candy pieces those are, I think they are knock-off M&Ms. They are not M&Ms though, because M&Ms are liars!! They do melt in your hands...and it makes me mad...

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the little snippet into Sasuke's past. Itachi and Orochimaru will be in this. Orochi might just be mentioned though. Itachi will come in later. I'll be making a nice Itachi who sacrifices everything for Sasuke. I can't make a mean Itachi, I just can't...


	6. Chapter 6

Mentally Yours Chapter 6

* * *

It didn't take long for Kiba and Ino to get the story out of Naruto. After lunch they hounded him with questions: "What happened?", "Why did you go in?", "Where's Sasuke? I'm going to kill him!"

In the end, Naruto told them what happened. He felt he owed it to them because he made them so worried. However, as he talked about Sasuke, his heart became heavy. No matter how much Iruka explained to him, Sasuke still physically hurt Naruto, and he was scared it would happen again.

Naruto was curled up on the sofa in the living room. His legs were drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around them, and his chin rested on his knees. He stared blankly at the flickering television screen. His mind slowly spun around the nothingness that enveloped his thoughts; chatter from the other patients became a soft buzzing in his ears.

Ino lounged in an armchair reading a magazine, Neji sat, arms crossed, in the other armchair: His eyes would occasionally scan the room. Kiba and Hinata laid on the floor, they played a silent game of tic-tac-toe. Other patients wandered in and out of the room.

However, when confident footsteps were heard coming towards the room. Several people gasped, eyes widened, and some even left the room. Sasuke strode into the area, his face indifferent, his goal was the couch.

Before Sasuke could move an inch closer to the couch, Ino stepped in front of his path. She glared at him, hands on her hips, and a scowl on her face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

Ino pointed her skinny finger in his face, "You listen to me Pretty boy." The words came out harshly. "If you hurt Naruto ever again, I will rip out your beating heart and give it Naruto himself!" She spat.

Sasuke nonchalantly brushed passed her; Ino sucked a breath through her teeth, and seethed. As Sasuke moved over to the couch, ignoring her words, she let out a frustrated screeched. She stomped out of the room.

Naruto tensed as Sasuke seated himself on the opposite side of the couch. Naruto didn't look at Sasuke, he just stared into his own lap. He heard Sasuke shift, and the tv flickered to life. He suddenly felt a little queasy, so Naruto held his breath, uncurled his body, and shakily stood up. As he shuffled out of the room, he could feel the sensation of Sasuke's eyes boring into his back.

Light footsteps fell behind Naruto's, and he knew, without a doubt, that it was Sasuke. He quickened his pace until he reached his room. His breath was shallow, his palms sweaty, slipped on the doorknob. The door clicked shut, and Naruto hurriedly clambered under his covers.

The silence became deafening, Naruto strained his ears to hear those footsteps, however, they seemed to have vanished. Naruto's body began to relax a bit, but then his ears picked up the slightest creak of the door opening, followed by complete silence.

His muscles tightened once again, Kiba would've said something, a greeting, he would have initiated a conversation. Only silence lingered in the air though, Naruto knew who might be in his room. There were only two possibilities: One, he could've misheard, or two, which he dreaded the most, was Sasuke had slipped into his room.

Naruto clutched the blankets harshly, made them wrap around his body until they became like a second skin. His eyes were shut tightly, his ears tried to pick up the smallest of sounds; any trace, any sign, that it was only his imagination.

His ears twitched when they caught the sound of light breathing. A flashback of the previous events in Sasuke's room rushed through his mind. Soft footsteps joined in with the breathing, and Naruto curled his body into the fetal position, his knuckles white from clutching the blankets.

Suddenly, the breathing and footsteps came to an abrupt stop. Naruto, not realizing he was holding his breath, let the air out of his lungs. His tense muscles slowly began to relax, his hands minutely loosened their grips on the blankets.

As soon as his fingers unraveled from their nest in the blankets, the sheets were torn off of Naruto, who then laid, shaking like a leaf in the wind, wide, teary eyed staring at Sasuke's blank face. Naruto pushed himself off the bed, only to be caught around the waist by Sasuke's strong arm.

Sasuke flung Naruto back onto the bed, and quickly laid down, his side overlapping onto Naruto's side. Sasuke's one arm stayed glued around Naruto's waist, his other rested under both his head, and Naruto's; his fingertips brushed under Naruto's shirt against his shoulder. His head laid half on on Naruto's other shoulder and half on his own arm. His legs intertwined with Naruto's wiggling ones.

Naruto tried to squirm his way out of Sasuke's grasp. His futile attempts didn't seem to bother Sasuke, though, as he had his eyes closed and his body was limp, but his grip remained strong. Naruto was about to yell, when Sasuke's face propelled towards his, and his lips latched onto Naruto's.

His blue eyes widened impossibly, his yell died in his airway and reverberated in his trachea; made little muffled noises. Naruto's mouth became loose as he tried to protest, but then Sasuke's tongue invaded his mouth, and swept around every spot once. Then his tongue retreated back into his own mouth.

Sasuke's eye's gazed intensely into Naruto's, "I told you that you talked too much." He whispered, and then laid his head back on Naruto's shoulder. He shifted slightly, let out a loud relaxing breath, and pulled the blankets up and over him and Naruto.

Naruto, who had dug his fingernails into Sasuke's arm without realizing it, let go and rested his head back onto the bed. He stared blankly at the light blue blanket over his head, a blush painted on his face. He slowly brought his eyes down to Sasuke's stress-free face: His eyes were closed once again, and his breaths came out easy, long; he was fully relaxed.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, shifted and gazed into Naruto's. Naruto saw the pleading look in Sasuke's obsidian eyes, and knew that this was the closest thing to an apology Sasuke could think of.

Naruto gave him a small smile, "I forgive you." his voice was soft, and sincere.

Sasuke's eyes closed after Naruto said that. He turned his head a bit, he pressed his body, if possible, closer to Naruto's. His breath became even, his body still; Sasuke fell asleep.

Naruto, still smiling, felt his eyelids become heavy, they began to droop. He took in a deep breath, and released it in a content sigh. His body slackened on the bed, he could feel Sasuke's heart and his own beat in unison. Everything became fuzzy, warm, and Naruto drifted into a dreamless slumber.

The feather-light touched that skimmed across his sides made Naruto's nose crinkle and his lips twitch into a smile. Soft giggles erupted from his mouth as the fingers danced across his skin. It took another minute for his drowsy mind to register that someone was touching him.

Naruto's eyes flew open, the first sight that greeted him was the simpering face of Sasuke. Naruto sporadically moved his eyes around to take in his surroundings. They were still in Naruto's room, on Naruto's bed, and the clock above the door read five o'clock. Everyone would be at dinner now.

His eyes glanced at Sasuke, who was straddling his hips. Naruto found it was Sasuke's hands gliding over his sides. He attempted to sit up, but found that his arms were tied, by a pillow case, above his head. Naruto's cheeks puffed up, and a blush crawled across his face.

"S-Sasuke!" He yelped. "What are you doing?!" Naruto squirmed, trying to worm his way out of Sasuke's grasp. "Untie me!" He demanded.

Sasuke shook his head. "No. I don't think you'd let me explore if I untied you." He explained.

Naruto did not like to feel captive. He didn't have control, and he could never tell what Sasuke was thinking. Naruto pouted while he pondered a way to get his hands untied. After a minute, his simple plan was: "If you untie me, I'll let you explore." He stated, nodded his head once.

Sasuke almost chuckled at Naruto's naivety. He knew the blond had no idea what he just suggested. Sasuke brought his hands forward, his face moved closer to Naruto's. "Okay." He said plainly. He loosened the sheet around Naruto's wrists, and it slipped onto the bed.

Naruto let out a sigh a relief, but when Sasuke's hands and fingers returned under his shirt, Naruto began to panic. "W-wait!" He squealed.

Sasuke clicked his tongue. "No, no, Naruto. You said you'd let me explore if I untied you." Naruto pouted. Sasuke smirked, "You don't want me to tie you up again do you?" He asked, mirth laced his deep voice.

He bit his bottom lip, puffed up his cheeks, and turned his head to the side in defeat. "Fine." Naruto's voice came out in a huff.

The smirk on Sasuke's face grew wider, and he took full advantage of the situation. He hiked Naruto's shirt all the way up under the blond's chin. He ignored Naruto's spluttering protests, and let his hands map out Naruto's body.

His pale fingers skited up and down Naruto's sides first. His hands ghosted over Naruto stomach, making it quiver. Than, in a bold move, Sasuke's fingers scraped over Naruto's nipples. He rubbed them lightly at first: Naruto sputtered and blushed.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke's light rubbing, became rougher. It felt like a small flame was kindled in the pit of his stomach. As Sasuke's fingers started to pinch, roll and rub, that little fire morphed into sparks traveling through his veins. His own fingers grasped the bed sheet tightly. Jolts of pleasure burst through every nerve, every pore became wet with sweat.

Naruto gasped and writhed. He tossed his head from side to side; never had anything perpetrated body and make it feel so unbelievably extraordinary. The fire pooled, liquid hot, around his groin, and his pants suddenly felt constricting, his skin burned. "S-Sasuke!" He moaned.

Sasuke leaned forward, he brushed his lips against Naruto's ear. "Shhh..." He whispered. "Remember to breathe." He stuck out his tongue and slid it along the shell of Naruto's ears.

He moved his mouth down to Naruto's neck, found the old faded spot where he marked the blond before, and latched onto that spot. He sucked fervently, he added a few nips; once he was done he sat back up to admire his work.

His blond hair was frayed against the blue sheets of the bed, some strands stuck to his sweaty skin. Naruto's fingers were twirled into the sheets, his angled to one side. His chest rose and dropped harshly, his breath came out in pants. The new mark contrasted beautifully with Naruto's skin.

Naruto's eyes were half-lidded, however, when he felt his pant button popped they flew open. This had gone to far, Naruto knew what sex was, but never experienced it. Some place in his mind, the part that held the common sense (which was mostly just a mini Tsunade yelling at him), told him to stop this. His mind quickly raked through ways to make Sasuke stop.

The sound of the zipper being pulled down screeched in his ear. Naruto shot up, flung his arms around Sasuke's neck, and pressed his lips onto Sasuke's. After a few seconds, Naruto removed his lips. "Please stop." He begged, his voice small. "Please..." He trailed off. He lowered his head.

Sasuke was completely still, then he wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist, and placed his hand on the back of Naruto's head. He brought Naruto closer, kissed him then let him fall, ungracefully, back onto the bed.

"Let's get you some dinner." Sasuke said, he got off the bed; offered his hand to Naruto.

Naruto hesitantly took Sasuke's hand, but he stared fearfully at the taller male. "You're not mad at me are you?" He asked. He wouldn't be able to take another angry burst from Sasuke. Not after what they just did.

Sasuke dragged Naruto closer, then swooped down for another kiss. "You let me do more than explore Naruto," he said, lips brushing against Naruto's. "I'm very," he paused as his mind searched for a word. He moved his mouth to Naruto's ear, "_pleased_." He purred.

That infamous blush reappeared on Naruto's face, but, nonetheless, he smiled. He was elated Sasuke was not mad at him. Suddenly, though, he felt a little colder. Goosebumps rose on his once heated skin. He looked down and noticed that his shirt was still bunch at his upper chest.

Sauske noticed this too, chuckled, and helped Naruto make himself presentable. He threaded his fingers through Naruto's hair to make it spiky, he zipped and buttoned the boy's pants. He let Naruto fix his shirt, then stole another kiss.

"Shall we go get dinner then?" Sasuke asked. Naruto, being his chipper self, nodded enthusiastically.

Sasuke opened the door for Naruto; they walked down the hallway. No one was in the living room, some were still at dinner (Naruto guessed he and Sasuke didn't sleep that long) and other must've been in their rooms.

They were about to enter the cafeteria when Iruka called out from behind them. "Sasuke, you have a visitor." He stated. He walked up to both of them. "In the waiting room." He added. Sasuke gave a curt nod, brushed his hand against Naruto's, and briskly walked off down another hallway.

Naruto gazed at his back, a little sad that Sasuke would not be eating dinner with him. "Are you going in Naruto?" Naruto jerked his head up to look at Iruka.

"No." He said softly. "I'm not really hungry. I think I'll wander." He said.

Iruka smiled at him. "Just be careful." He ruffled Naruto's hair and passed him to enter the cafeteria.

Naruto smiled as Iruka walked by. He then sat on the couch nearby, but the thoughts floating around in his head made him uncomfortable. Was it right to do stuff, like he just did, with Sasuke? Was it okay to feel a flutter in his chest whenever Sasuke kissed him?

Sakura's wretched voice about how relationships between patients was forbidden floated in his mind. Jiraiya's advice to sleep with as many men or women as possible was skipped around in his head. Then Tsunade's warning about how it would hurt so much he wouldn't be able to walk for the rest of his life, punched out Jiraiya's voice.

Naruto cradled his head between his hands, and groaned. He didn't know what to do. Sasuke said he was pleased, but Naruto wanted more, his heart yearned for more. His heart demanded that it should have the love of someone else before he went all the way.

Confusion wrapped around his head. He groaned again, but then, suddenly, a clear, new thought appeared in his head. Gaara and Lee. They defied the 'no relationships between patients' rule, and they looked infatuated with each other. Naruto's face brightened, they would know the answers to his questions. He ran off to the room the two boys shared, hoping they were there.

He knock on the door, he bounced from one foot to the other. The door opened, eerily, a crack. Naruto saw a light green eye, surrounded by rings of insomnia, stare at him from the other side.

"What do you want?" The voice was monotone, apathetic.

Naruto blinked, fiddled his fingers, and fumbled for words. "I-I just wanted to ask you and Lee for advice." He said quietly. Naruto heard shuffling from the inside, and a new, more cheery voice, came floating out of the room.

"Gaara, who is it?" A new eyeball joined the blank one. This one was rounder, brown, and warmer than the one hovering below it. "Ah, Naruto!" The higher eyeball lit up even more. "Gaara, just don't stand there let him in."

Naruto heard low mumbling, and soon the door opened wider. Lee stood there smiling as he always did. Gaara stood stiffly, arms crossed, face blank, in front of Lee.

"What brings you to our humble room today, Naruto?" Lee asked. He grabbed Naruto, pulled him into the room and shut the door.

Naruto stumbled a bit, regained his footing only to be pushed on the spare bed. Lee and Gaara sat on theirs. Naruto fidgeted for a bit, opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. He couldn't wrap his tongue around words.

Gaara spoke, "You wanted advice for something." He reminded Naruto.

"What can we help you with Naruto?" Lee asked, leaning over to look at Naruto closely. That's when, in the dim light, he noticed the mark on Naruto's neck. "Oh my! What happened?" Lee gasped, pointing to the mark.

Gaara's eyes shifted over to the spot. "Did you and Sasuke fuck?" The blunt question caused both Naruto and Lee to gasp and blush.

"Well, no not really." Naruto whispered. "I stopped him." Both Gaara and Lee looked intrigued.

Naruto continued, "I just didn't know if it was right. I don't know what I should do or feel about this." He explained.

Lee was nodding his head, hanging on to every word Naruto said. Gaara's eyes shifted to the wall, his face indifferent, seemingly uncaring. Naruto twitched under Lee's intense 'I must help you in anyway that I can' stare, and Gaara's apathetic presence.

"It's okay to feel good when someone touches you Naruto." Lee said. "But you have to make sure it's the right person. Someone who's going to be in you life for a very long time, if not forever." Naruto saw Lee cover Gaara's hand with his own.

"How do I know if Sasuke is that person?" He asked.

Lee smiled, "You'll know. It's a different feeling for everyone. You'll know. Just get to know Sasuke a bit, let him get to know you. I'm pretty sure everything will work out fine." He finished.

Naruto nodded, he understood that this journey was one he could only take with his heart. He got up said goodbye, and headed out the door. Before he closed the door all the way, he could've sworn he heard a small moan from the inside. He blushed, and quickly snapped the door shut.

A few people were resting in the living room, nurses and doctors bustled about. Naruto slumped into an empty armchair. He scanned the room, hoping to see Sasuke walked back into the room. However, there was no sign of the ominous boy anywhere.

Naruto decided to get up and look for Sasuke himself instead of waiting. He hoisted himself off the chair, then shuffled to the area Sasuke left for a while ago: The waiting room. The big sign in desk was empty from what Naruto could see. He was about to fully enter the room, when he heard hushed voices in there.

He peeked around the corner; he saw Sasuke and an older male sitting in chairs, talking to one another. The older male was taller than Sasuke, his hair was longer too, it was tied loosely at the back of his neck. He had lines on each side of nose, that started at the corner of his eyes. His eyes were duller, narrower than Sasuke's.

Naruto listened carefully to the conversation. Sasuke wasn't even staring at the other person. He stared out the window, thought lines etched into his brow, a slight scowl formed on his lips. The other man was sitting elegantly, and his presence had a mysterious air.

"There hasn't been any sightings of him lately." The older one said, hands folded in his laps.

Sasuke shifted in his chair. "Then he is hiding somewhere. Cowering, most like." Naruto wondered who they were talking about. "I'll find him." Sasuke said viciously.

The other male gave Sasuke a concerned look. "He's a snake Sasuke. Be careful." He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm always around. You come to me if you even smell him." The taller one stood up, as did Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't respond, but his eyes sprung over to the spot where Naruto was standing. Naruto froze, and let out a small surprised noise. Sasuke said goodbye to the other person, and walked down the hall; he ignored Naruto as he walked by. Naruto frowned at his back.

"He's not mad, don't worry. He just needs time to think." Naruto's head snapped back towards the other male. A small smile was plastered on the man's face. "Don't be shy, come closer." He beckoned.

Naruto shuffled out of his spot and stood in front of the man. "Um...sorry." He began. "I'm Naruto by the way."

The man smile. "Itachi." He stated.

Naruto noticed that while Itachi introduced himself, he wasn't staring at Naruto, he stared blankly at the wall. Then it hit Naruto. "Your blind." He said, shocked.

Itachi chuckled. "Yes." He nodded.

"How did you know I was there?" Naruto asked.

"You can still see, even when your blind. Through senses and instinct." He explained. "Are you a friend of Sasuke's?" Itachi asked.

Naruto thought on that question for a few seconds. "I don't know." He finally said. "I can't really understand him sometimes." Naruto said.

Itachi nodded. "Sasuke has always been like that. Then again, he probably learned it from me." He moved some bangs out of his face. "We are brothers however, so I don't think I'm supposed to understand him." Itachi laughed lightly.

Naruto smiled. "Brothers? But you still must be close right?" He asked.

Itachi frowned. "We were. I was always there for him more than our own father. However, past events split us up. I do miss him sometimes." He trailed off

The welcoming bell above the entrance door jingled. A taller man than Itachi stepped in. His hair was an eccentric blue, he had broad shoulders, and in the hospital light, his skin had a blueish hue to it.

"Itachi, we should be going now, if you want to get to the meeting on time." His voice was gruff.

"Ah, Kisame. Yes, you're right." Itachi moved a hand to Naruto's shoulder. "Take care of Sasuke and yourself Naruto." Kisame helped Itachi out of the door. "It was nice meeting you." Itachi called, the door swung shut, Kisame and Itachi left.

Naruto waved for a second, then shuffled his way back to the living room. He thought about visiting Sasuke, but he reconsidered. He knew Sasuke couldn't be in the best of moods right now. His thoughts then landed on the mystery person Sasuke and Itachi were talking about. Who was he? And why did Sasuke want to find him?

He was jogged out of his thoughts when he bumped into Iruka's back. "Sorry." Naruto said.

Iruka smiled. "It's okay Naruto. Besides, I was just looking for you." His face grew more serious. Naruto quizzically stared at him.

"There is a doctor here who wants to see you and Gaara. He's from a hospital called the Akatsuki Institute."

--End chapter--

Whew, I wrote a lot. Hoped you all liked the almost-sex scene. Should I move this up to 'M'? I don't think there will be anymore steamy stuff for a bit, but the plot is now taking the sexual path.

Ohhhhhh, Akatsuki...wonder what they want. And, yes, Itachi is blind. You all know he would've went blind in the series anyway. I'm also a KisaIta fan...leave me alone...I nearly wrote you eight pages!!

I love the eyeball scene with Gaara and Lee...I can't believe I came up with something cute... Anyway hope you enjoy...I love leaving you all hanging on cliffs. Thanks for reviewing!! Love you all!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Mentally Yours, Chapter Seven….****about time…**

Their walk to Kakashi's office was silent except for their footfalls. Naruto kept his gaze on his feet. His mind reeling over the conversation Sasuke had with his brother. Was the man Itachi called 'snake' the cause for Sasuke's occupancy here? Why did Sasuke want to find him?

Naruto's mind was so entangled with these thoughts that he nearly bumped into Iruka. They were standing outside Kakashi's office door. Naruto curiously looked at Iruka's face; it was taught in concentration, his brow creased and his eyes hard. Naruto wondered what type of person this doctor must be to make Iruka this tense.

They shuffled into the office. Kakashi was sitting stiffly behind his desk; his eye was narrowed and trained on a man in a black trench coat. The man was towered over Naruto, fixing him a curious gaze. Naruto unconsciously gripped Iruka's shirt as he stared back into those morbid eyes.

Their staring contest was interrupted by a knock on the door. Gai waltzed in with an apathetic Gaara trailing behind him.

"Kakashi!" Gai exclaimed, "I have brought Gaara, although it was difficult to separate him from his beloved Lee—"

"That's enough Gai," Kakashi interrupted, "you are dismissed."

Gai saluted, and marched out the door. Kakashi finally removed his gaze from the stranger. He motioned for Gaara and Naruto to sit in the two chairs in front of his desk. Iruka nudged them a bit, and they both sat down.

"This," Kakashi gestured towards the man, "is Doctor Pein from Akatsuki Institute."

The man nodded at Iruka and the two boys, "I am here because the Psychology Institution of Konoha has sent me." He handed a form to Kakashi.

"You'll read on that signed form the procedures for their evaluation," he waved his hand at the boys, "You'll also notice the procedures for what will done if they match the criteria."

Kakashi scowled, "You come here, interrupt my schedule, all because you want them to," he scanned the paper again, "draw pictures?"

Dr. Pein smirked, "Yes."

Kakashi sighed, "Fine. Iruka escort them to the art room."

"That won't be necessary, Dr. Kakashi," Pein flicked open his briefcase, produced two sheets of paper and a box of crayons.

Kakashi sighed and sat back in his chair, "Very well." He swiped some papers off his desk so the boys would have a hard surface to draw on.

"You two," Pein began, "are to draw your interpretation of what your alter personality looks like." He handed the bemused boys the paper and set the crayons on the desk.

"This is ridiculous," Iruka murmured.

The boys each grabbed a crayon and started to draw on their piece of paper. Three minutes passed until both of them finished. Pein collected the drawings, studying each one with interest.

"I will contact you tomorrow," he said, "to tell you the results." Pein carefully placed the pictures into his case, bowed slightly and strode out the door.

Kakashi glared into space for a moment, "You two are dismissed. Iruka, you stay."

Naruto and Gaara shuffled out the door, departing down opposite hallways. Naruto had no doubt that Gaara was going back to Lee. He had no idea where he was going though until he halted in front of two big doors.

The library was empty, not even a librarian was present at the counter near the doors. There weren't many shelves, or books. The air was stale; full of dust. Naruto snuffed back a sneeze. He weaved through the wooden shelves, listlessly gazing at titles of the books.

He was about to go down another aisle when he saw the boy from his art class sitting at a small table. Sai, Naruto observed, was engrossed in a ragged looking book. His dark eyes never moved from the pages, not even when Naruto took a seat next him.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

Sai lifted the left side of the book up so Naruto could just barely see the title. Sai's eyes did not even twitch off the page.

"_Love: What it is and isn't_." Naruto read aloud. "That's a strange book for you to be reading."

This time Sai did take his eyes off the book, "Why? I'm human too I think. So I should be able to…love. Right?"

Naruto blinked, "Of course you're human. I just meant…" he trailed off, "I don't know what I meant…sorry."

The pale boy smiled awkwardly and looked back at his book, "It's actually quite confusing," he said.

"What is?" Naruto asked.

"Love," Sai snapped the book shut, "I've read a lot about it, but it doesn't come close to explaining what I'm feeling."

"Who are you in love with?"

The library doors opened just as Sai's mouth did. A broad young man walked into the room. His cat-like eyes fluttered around the room, then lit up when they say Sai sitting in the corner.

"Sai," the man started, "I knew I'd find you here. You're grandfather is here to see you." The man's eyes then flicked onto Naruto, "Oh, you're talking to someone. I'll wait outside then." He turned and quietly shut the doors behind him.

Naruto watched the man leave. He looked at Sai who had just stared at the table the entire time. The deep blush was highly noticeable on his white face.

"You like that nurse?" Naruto pointed at the door.

Sai nodded, "Yamato Tenzou, is the man I'm in love with. At least, I think its love. I've never felt this way before."

"I guess we're in the same boat," Naruto muttered, "I was never in love either, and now I don't know how to respond to these feelings."

Sai quickly looked at Naruto, "I read that love is powerful force and it makes people the happy. But if we don't know was love is then will we ever be happy?"

"Other things can make people happy too," Naruto sighed, "like drawing or ramen."

"I can't remember the last time I felt happy. Just a faint collections of smiles and laughs, and a slight fluttering in my chest. Now, every time I see Yamato, I feel a stronger fluttering, and I blush."

"Well, someone who is very much in love, told me that you will know when you're in love," Naruto smiled brightly at Sai, "I think that's all me and you can count on."

Sai nodded, and gave Naruto a small smile, "I think I'll go now. Thank you." He whispered and left the room.

Naruto's smile drooped after the doors swung shut. He dropped his gaze to the book Sai left on the table. He flipped it open and skimmed the pages. The technical terms and absurd ideas made him push the book away.

Naruto made his way from the library to his room. Cradled by his blankets and pillows, the day's events played in his head; in slow motion until he fell asleep. Dreams of Sasuke and a snake, an ominous doctor, a blushing Sai and a nine tailed beast danced around.

End Chapter seven.

Something for you guys to munch on for a bit. I have no excuse as to why I've taken so long, only that I got bored. But I was reading the past chapters, which shows horrible writing on my part and figure I should continue to redeem myself of bad writing skills.

The Yamato/Sai pairing is in here just to show that it does exist and more people should fall in love with it like I did. I spit on KakaYama. That's all I have to say about that.

I do plan on writing the eighth chapter, so no worries. College sucks guys, don't go…nah go, get an education. I personally hate it. Probably because I don't know what I want to do with my life.

2009 has been a sucky year. Friends dying, and empty wallets and bank accounts, my sister could've been killed by a drunk driver, all of it is not fun….oh boy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He did not know when the woman's screams turned into a deeper, throat-splitting cry—it scared Naruto more than the woman's agonizing wails. He thrashed, grasped, gasped. He ripped the covers off of his body. Naruto attempted to shake the screams out of his head: He was awake, but the screams would not stop. Then it dawned on him, when he fell back against his pillows, and that scream tore through his ears: Someone was screaming in the building.

Naruto bordered on the feelings of curiosity and lethargy. 'It's a mental hospital. People are going to scream, right?' he reasoned with himself. Yet, he had grown so close to his fellow patients, that he wanted to know who was in pain and if he could help them.

Curiosity won the battle; Naruto slid off his bed. His bare feet stuck to the cold floors as he walked to his bedroom door. The tapping of his feet echoed throughout the halls—Naruto found it strange that no one, not a doctor or nurse or patient, were in the hall.

The common area was empty as well, but the screaming got louder. "Where is everyone?" He whispered to himself.

He shuffled down the hall where the screams reverberated off the walls. Naruto stuck close to the wall and every vibration wrought his body and mind. As he approached what he could tell was a crowd of doctors, nurses, and patients, he finally recognized the howling voice.

Naruto scuttled his way to the middle of the crowd. He watched Gai struggle to hold back Lee; who, despite Gai's best efforts to calm him, punched, pulled, pried—anything to get out of Gai's grip. A nurse finally approached Gai with a tranquilizer. They managed (with difficulty) to inject Lee in his shoulder. However, the boy's stamina did not wane.

Gaara was struggling just as equally: He bit, clawed, growled against the hold of two nurses. Gaara, too, was injected with tranquilizer, yet both he and Lee fought to get back to each other. Naruto noticed, though, that the two nurses holding Gaara were ones he did not recognize.

In fact, the only person Naruto recognized in the group of nurses surrounding Gaara was the same doctor from before: Dr. Pein. Naruto caught sight of Sai in the crowd and Naruto slipped over towards him to see if Sai knew anything.

"Sai," he started, "what is going on?"

Sai, without looking away from the drama stated, "That doctor...he is transferring Gaara to his facility."

"Why? What?"

Sai simply shrugged. It seemed the tranquilizers were taking affect; both Lee and Gaara's movements became sluggish. Their eyes, though dilating and no doubt becoming blurred, called desperately to one another—deep brown to sea green and became muddled by tears.

Pein barked orders for his nurses to put Gaara into the van outside. His eyes targeted Naruto's—and the blond boy noticed that Pein's eyes were so icy they seared—Naruto averted his eyes quickly.

The nurses finally carried Gaara out to the waiting van. Much to Lee's chagrin, he could not fight back the tranquilizer as it relaxed his system and ate his stamina. Lee could only watch as Gaara was removed from his sight.

"Gai," Rin came up to the man and his charge, "perhaps you should take Lee back to his room now?"

Gai, crestfallen at the the separation of the two boys (because Gai loved seeing others in love) nodded, "Yeah," he picked up Lee and walked off towards the boy's room.

Rin turned towards the crowd, "Everyone, please go back work or to your appointed classes for today."

"Ms. Rin," Pein approached her from behind, "I am not done here. I still need him," he pointed to Naruto.

Naruto's heart rate soared when that pale finger stretched out towards him. His breathing became labored, "What?" he gasped.

"Dr. Pein," Rin interjected, "we can't give you Naruto-"

"I believe you can and will," the man argued.

"No we won't," Iruka stalked down the hall towards the group, "we have yet to compile a file on Naruto. We need more information and time to write up a proper diagnosis. If you take him, we cannot do it. This is the best hospital in Konoha with the best doctors-"

"I assure you, Mr. Umino," Pein butted in, "our doctors at Akatsuki Institute are quite capable of examining and diagnosing Naruto."

"But-"

"Enough, Iruka," Kakashi had walked up towards the disgruntled Iruka, "Dr. Pein has permission from medical board to take him."

"Kaka-" Iruka tried to argue but Kakashi cut him off with a fierce glare.

"Just get his stuff ready Umino," Kakashi handed the transfer papers over to Pein. He swiftly turned on his heels and stomped back to his office.

Iruka glared at the head doctor's back, "Naruto," his voice was strained, "come on."

"Why don't I get a say in this?" Naruto cried out, "I don't wanna leave!"

"Naruto, please!"

Naruto could tell Iruka was holding so much anger, so many tears inside that he was choking on his own breath—to say anything became difficult. Naruto bit back his own retort and submitted to following the doctor back to his room.

The walk was silent but their emotions lashed out into the air waiting for someone to say something—waiting to release all the pain and stress onto someone else. When they entered Naruto's room their emotions barely fit through the door and the room suddenly became to packed. Naruto stood in the doorway and watched Iruka throw clothes into a duffel-bag.

Naruto shifted his weight from foot to foot before he spoke, "No one ever gave me choices before. It was always 'Naruto go here. Do this'. No one ever gave me choices until I came here. You, Kiba, everyone...I was equal. Even Sasuke, in his own way...I knew I had a choice to go and see him—to talk to him. Please, Iruka, please let me have a choice in this-" his broke off as he swallowed back some sobs, "please. I don't wanna leave!"

Iruka did not stop stuffing the duffel-bag, but Naruto knew the man heard him. His silence cut through Naruto and the young man could not hold back the flood of emotions. He lashed out ripping the bag from Iruka's hands. He tossed it across the room then Naruto ripped the sheets off his bed, whipped pillows and blanket at Iruka. And, when his bed was stripped of its sheets, Naruto targeted Kiba's bed and proceeded to rip it apart.

He was growling, and spitting. But, when he finally came down from his crazed state (Kyuubi just scratching the surface of Naruto's mind—fueling his emotions with more anger) he stood still, panting, glaring through his tears at Iruka—Iruka, who just stood there, tears caressing the corners of his eyes, and said nothing.

"Please," Naruto whimpered, "please..."

Iruka tilted his head back to block the tears from falling. After he sniffed a bit he sat at the edge of the bed, "Naruto, come sit here with me."

Naruto shook his head, anger still leaked throughout his system; it dripped like venom from the Kyuubi's fangs into his blood. He ran. Naruto ran out of the room: His first choice was to knock on Sasuke's door. 'Sasuke can stop them. He can.' was Naruto's initial thought, and he did...he did knock on Sasuke's door. He banged on it. But when he saw some nurses jog towards him he bolted.

Naruto remembered the passage to the back door. It led to the court yard where the patients were allowed to go some days. He slammed himself into the door. He thrashed the door handle up and down, but the door was locked. He kicked and punched the door until he felt hands grab his shoulders.

It took six nurses to hold Naruto down to inject a tranquilizer into his neck. His psyche transitioned between a scared and desperate Naruto to an angry and rampaging Kyuubi. And the last thing Naruto saw through his tears were the swirling ice caps that were Pein's eyes.

End Chapter Eight.

Oh man, am I back? I don't know...maybe. Instead of doing academic papers, I decided to do something creative. Aren't you guys lucky? It only took me two—three years? Give or take? Okay guys, here you go chapter eight. I hope my writing has improved...probably not.

And omgosh, look at my reviews guys, I got a flame! A flame! I mean the person was right, I did ask for them, but I never thought anyone was cruel enough to give one. Not that that review is particularly heart-breaking. But to say _my _version of a _fictional _Naruto is a "whiny little bitch" or something...well, please understand when I change someone's mental state, put them in an alternate universe, and only _base _myNaruto off the manga and anime Naruto he's not going to be the same. I realize he isn't the same, and I did that on purpose. Besides, I find the manga and anime Naruto to be whiny as well:With his "Sasuke, Sasuke I'm gonna beat you!", "Sakura, Sakura date me!", "Give me a S-rank mission!" stuff. Does anyone else? Oh well, I'm done defending myself. They obviously didn't like the story since they stopped reading after chapter 4.

For the rest of you: Enjoy!


End file.
